TOKYO
by Jung Minrin
Summary: 3 kali mereka bertemu dan Jung Yunho langsung melamar Kim Jaejoong / "Kim Jaejoong, menikahlah denganku." / "MWO! Menikah? / Warning : BL, Typos, Gaje / DLDR / RnR
1. Prologue

**Title**

TOKYO

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

* * *

_Jung Yunho percaya akan satu hal. Bahwa sejauh apapun benang yang menghubungkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking jodohnya, mereka tetaplah tersambung. Kapan saja, mereka bisa bertemu._

* * *

"Masih musim dingin, ya?" Yunho bergumam, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya saling menggosok untuk mencari kehangatan.

Entah kenapa, dari hari ke hari, suhu udara di kota Seoul semakin dingin saja. Padahal, sebentar lagi, sudah memasuki musim semi.

Ah, sepertinya, cuaca sedang kejam, eoh?

Apalagi pada namja bermata musang yang satu ini.

Yunho selalu merasa dirinya adalah yang terkutuk, yang sial.

Bagaimana tidak. Ia baru saja tiba di Seoul dan ia sudah disapa dengan cuaca yang sangat mengerikan, hingga ia terserang influenza yang berarti ia tak bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Begitu menjengkelkan.

Sepertinya, Seoul sudah menolaknya, memerintahnya kembali ke Tokyo saja.

Terdengar konyol, memang. Tapi, siapa tahu, ada sesuatu di balik semua ini, bukan?

* * *

"Aigo, Yunnie!" pekik namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Tangannya direntangkan, berusaha memeluk putra kesayangannya, Jung Yunho.

Yunho mendengus pelan. "Umma, tak perlu berlebihan," mohonnya lirih.

Namja cantik itu-Jung Kibum-tersenyum lembut. "Lihatlah, wajahmu memerah." Kibum menarik tubuh Yunho mendekat ke arahnya, lantas menyentuh kening namja bermata musang itu. "Aigo, tubuhmu kembali menghangat," gumamnya cemas. "Ayo kita ke kamarmu," ajak Kibum pada putra sulungnya itu.

Yunho menggeliat resah. "Umma tak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Kibum mengernyit. Putra sulungnya ini memang keras kepala.

"Aku tak akan merepotkan Umma lagi setelah ini," kata Yunho.

"Waeyo, Yunnie?" tanya Kibum heran.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Besok, aku akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo, Umma."

Kibum melongo. "SHIRREO, JUNG YUNHO!" bentak Kibum, yang nyaris memecahkan berbagai barang pecah belah di rumah keluarga Jung itu.

* * *

"Aish, Hyung. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan," gerutu Changmin, adik Yunho, sambil menempelkan kompres pada dahi Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" balasnya terdengar pasrah.

Changmin mendesah keras. "Umma sangat merindukan Hyung. Umma hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya karena melewatkan masa-masa dimana seharusnya beliau bisa membesarkanmu. Tapi, kau malah menolaknya begitu, Hyung," celoteh Changmin panjang lebar.

Yunho mengernyit. Ia tak menduga kalau adiknya-kadang-bisa begitu bijaksana seperti sekarang ini. "Hyung tak mengerti, Min. Hyung tak pernah merasa Umma melakukan kesalahan," balas Yunho.

"Tapi setidaknya, hargailah usaha Umma, Hyung," tegas Changmin.

"Dengan menjadi sakit-sakitan seperti ini?" tanya Yunho cepat. "Tidak, Jung Changmin. Hyung juga masih punya kehidupan," jelasnya. "Hyung sadar kalau Hyung bukanlah namja yang sepenuhnya kuat. Hyung memang tahan banting jika harus bekerja siang malam. Tapi, Hyung mudah lemah jika berurusan dengan cuaca," lanjutnya.

Changmin tertawa kecil. "Hyung memang menyedihkan."

Yunho mendengus pelan. "Kumohon, jelaskan hal ini pada Umma."

Changmin mengernyit heran. "Memangnya, kalau Hyung kembali ke Tokyo, apa Hyung bisa menjamin bahwa Hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin.

_Aish, kenapa kau banyak tanya, Jung Changmin?_, batin Yunho jengkel. "Setidaknya, aku tak akan membuat Umma khawatir. Umma tidak akan tahu keadaanku yang sesungguhnya," jelasnya. "Lagipula, cuaca Tokyo tidaklah semengerikan cuaca Seoul," imbuhnya.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. "Arrasseo. Akan kubicarakan hal ini dengan Umma."

"Gomawo, Changmin."

* * *

"Umma tidak akan mengijinkan kau kembali, Jung Yunho!" tegas Kibum pada Yunho.

Jung Siwon-suami Kibum-menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, Yeobo. Biarkan Yunho kembali ke Tokyo. Siapa yang akan mengurusi perusahaan kita kalau dia ada di Seoul?" tanya Siwon.

Yunho mendesah lega, karena ternyata, Appa-nya ini membelanya di hadapan sang Umma.

Kibum menatap Siwon lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja, kau tak ingin kita bangkrut, kan?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Masa bodoh! Kalau kau bangkrut, aku akan menceraikanmu dan mencari laki-laki lain!" ancam Kibum.

Oke, Siwon takut. Ia tak ingin kehilangan istri yang begitu dicintainya ini. "Yun, tinggallah di Seoul saja. Kau tak ingin Umma pergi, kan?" Kini, Siwon menatap Yunho penuh harap, seperti sedang meminta bantuan.

Yunho sadar kalau nyali Appa-nya menciut sekarang. Appa-nya itu terlalu mencintai Umma-nya. "Tapi, keadaanku disini bisa semakin memburuk, Umma, Appa," jelas Yunho.

Kibum termenung sejenak.

TING!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya. "Kalau begitu, biarkan Umma ikut denganmu ke Tokyo, atau..."

"Atau apa?" tanya Siwon dan Yunho bersamaan.

"Atau Umma akan menceraikan Appa-mu, Jung Yunho." Oh, lagi-lagi, ancaman itu.

Siwon menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memelas, sekali lagi, memohon belas kasihan putra sulungnya itu.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Arrasseo, Umma. Aku akan pergi dengan Umma ke Tokyo."

Jawaban Yunho mengundang dua ekspresi berbeda dari orang tuanya.

Kibum yang senang, karena bisa mengurusu putranya.

Dan Siwon yang murung, karena itu berarti Kibum akan meninggalkannya di Seoul.

Menyedihkan~

* * *

_Jung Yunho tahu betul tentang hal ini. Bahwa jodoh adalah sebuah misteri._

_Dan ia bahkan tak tahu, siapa yang tengah menantinya di ujung dunia._

TBC

* * *

Mian kalo Dee nambah ff series lagi u,u *deep bow*

Tapi ff ini cuma ff yang ringan kok. Tentang kisah cintanya Yunpa sama Jaemma. Bagaimana mereka saling jatuh cinta. Dan gak bakalan ada banyak konflik disini. Gak ada pengganggu, cecunguk-cecunguk kecil yang menyebalkan. Kalaupun ada orang ketiga, Dee bakalan bikin karakternya gak nyebelin deh. Hehe ^^

Di prolog emang masih belum muncul Jaemma. Tapi, next chap udah mulai muncul Jaemma, kok. Hoho~

Jadi, yang menantikan Yunjae moment, harap ditunggu, yaa?

Semoga aja, Dee bisa update cepet. Habisnya, sekarang lagi sibuk ujian praktek *bandel*

Ah, buat para readers, jangan lupa review-nya, yaa?

Review kalian bener-bener nambah semangat buat Dee. Gomawo ^^


	2. Magnetic Levitation

**Title**

TOKYO

Chapter One : Magnetic Levitation

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Naomi (OC)

Akira (OC)

* * *

Magnetic Levitation

Pernahkah kalian mendengar istilah itu?

Ah, baiklah. Mungkin, lebih baik, kalau aku menjelaskannya pada kalian, kan?

Well, magnetic levitation adalah salah satu alternatif transportasi yang maju saat ini. Magnetic levitation atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan sebutan maglev adalah sejenis kereta yang menggunakan prinsip kemagnetan untuk menjalankannya. Karena prinsip itulah, kereta maglev merupakan kendaraan paling cepat di dunia dan paling bebas polusi. Dan karena alasan itulah berbagai negara maju berlomba-lomba untuk mengembangkan alat transportasi ini agar bisa meraup keuntungan sebesar-besarnya.

Salah satunya adalah Jepang. Kini, Jepang tengah menggaet salah satu produsen alat transportasi paling maju di kawasan Asia, Jung Industries.

Ah, kalian pasti mulai menebak-nebak.

Jawabannya adalah ya, jika kalian menebak Jung Industries milik keluarga Jung Yunho.

Sementara itu, proyek kerja sama Jung Industries dengan pemerintah Jepang ini diketuai oleh Yunho selaku CEO Jung Industries, sesuai perintah dari ayahnya, Jung Siwon.

Dan karena proyek itulah, akhir-akhir ini, Yunho menjadi semakin sibuk.

Tapi, untunglah Yunho dikaruniai otak yang amat cerdas. Jadi, selain memimpin jalannya proyek, ia juga ambil peran dalam merancang kereta maglev ini.

Yunho selalu ingat satu hal yang pernah diajarkan guru Fisika-nya ketika SMP dulu.

_Jika dua kutub magnet yang berbeda didekatkan, maka kedua kutub itu akan saling tarik menarik._

Bukankah magnet sama dengan dua sejoli yang berjodoh?

* * *

_Cinta sama seperti magnet. Ketika dua sosok yang berbeda saling didekatkan, maka mereka akan menyatu dalam cinta._

* * *

Jung Yunho mengurut pelan keningnya. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika ia sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya, kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Dan kini, denyutan di kepalanya itu semakin terasa. '_Ah, sepertinya, aku terlalu lelah_,' batin Yunho.

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke apartemennya. Ia mulai memasukkan password apartemennya.

KLIK!

Pintu berhasil terbuka. Yunho pun mendorong pelan pintu apartemennya, "Tadaima!" seru Yunho.

Oke, Yunho memang harus terbiasa bersikap seperti itu, karena kini, ia tak lagi sendiri di dalam apartemennya yang mewah dan luas itu. Kini, ibunya, Jung Kibum, juga menemaninya meninggali apartemen tersebut.

"Aigo, Yunnie!" seru Kibum yang muncul dari balik dinding dapur. Namja manis itu langsung menghambur ke arah putra sulungnya. "Tak perlu menggunakan bahasa Jepang! Kau tahu kan, kalau bahasa Jepang Umma sangat payah?" sungut Kibum kesal dalam bahasa Korea.

Yunho tertawa kecil. Ia tahu betul dengan kepayahan Umma-nya dalam berbahasa Jepang. Dan setidaknya, kini rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai berkurang, karena tingkah Umma-nya yang lucu itu. '_Pantas saja, Appa begitu menyayangi Umma_," batin Yunho sambil membayangkan saat-saat dimana Appa-nya, Jung Siwon, meraun-raung tak rela kalau istri tercintanya ini harus berada di Tokyo, yang berarti begitu jauh darinya. "Arrasseo, Umma." Yunho mengangguk patuh.

Kibum tersenyum senang. Mirip anak kecil.

'_Aigo, Umma seperti anak kecil saja! Bahkan, ia bertingkah lebih imut dibanding Changmin_," batin Yunho lagi.

"Oiya, Yun. Bagaimana harimu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Apakah kau masih terasa demam? Kau tidak terlalu lelah, kan? Bekal yang Umma beri padamu sudah kau makan, kan?" tanya Kibum tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Yunho kembali tertawa. Umma-nya itu memang terlalu perhatian padanya. Sepertinya, benar apa yang dikatakan Changmin padanya. Umma-nya berusaha menebus kesalahannya di masa lampau karena tidak sempat membesarkannya dahulu, memilih untuk melanjutkan kariernya dan menitipkannya pada Halmeoni-nya untuk dibesarkan.

Ah, padahal, Yunho tak mempermasalahkan hal semacam itu. Yunho bukanlah tipikal namja sentimen seperti itu. Toh, cintanya pada Umma-nya tidak akan pernah berubah. Meski tak dipungkiri, bahwa dengan perhatian yang diberikan Umma-nya kini, Yunho bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang Umma yang belum pernah didapatkannya.

Sementara Changmin?

Ah, bocah itu terlahir terlambat. Maksudnya, ia lahir 11 tahun, setelah Yunho. Jadi, saat itu, Kibum sudah yakin untuk menghentikan kariernya dan fokus pada keluarganya.

Dan saat itu, Yunho sudah beranjak remaja, sehingga sebagian besar waktunya lebih sering dihabiskan bersama teman-temannya, daripada di rumah bersama keluarga besarnya.

"Tenang saja, Umma. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga sudah memakan bekal yang dibuatkan Umma." Yunho mengambil _lunch box_ dari dalam tas kerjanya, lalu menyodorkannya pada sang Umma. "Masakan Umma benar-benar enak."

Ah, nilai plus lagi dari seorang Jung Kibum. Namja manis itu juga pandai masak.

"Hanya saja, aku merasa agak pusing, Umma," lanjut Yunho, sambil menyentuh pelipisnya.

Raut wajah Kibum berubah menjadi cemas. "Eh? Pusing, ya?" Kibum ikut-ikutan menyentuh pelipis Yunho. "Arrasseo. Lebih baik, kau ke kamar saja dulu. Berbaringlah sejenak," usul Kibum. "Apa kau mau mandi?" tawarnya.

"Ne, Umma." Yunho mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Umma akan siapkan air hangat untukmu," kata Kibum. "Nanti, kalau kau sudah selesai mandi, Umma akan mengantarkan makan malam dan teh hangat untukmu, ne?"

Yunho kembali mengangguk. Lantas, ia pun berjalan ke arah kamarnya, merebahkan tubuh kekarnya yang begitu kelelahan di atas ranjang king size-nya yang nyaman.

* * *

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata kepalamu masih pusing," gerutu Kibum yang terduduk di tepi ranjang milik Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin, aku hanya terlalu lelah. Tadi aku harus mengikuti debat panjang dengan pihak pemerintah Jepang. Benar-benar menguras tenaga," keluhnya pada sang Umma. Selama ini, ia belum pernah menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada sang Umma. Maklum, karena keduanya memang tidak terlalu dekat selama ini.

Kibum mengusap punggung tangan Yunho. "Sabarlah, Nak. Kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya. Kau adalah putra seorang Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum!" seru Kibum dengan penuh semangat.

Yunho tertawa. Sepertinya, Umma-nya memang tahu cara untuk menghibur putranya ini. "Ne, aku mengerti Umma."

"Oiya, Yun. Umma ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Kibum serius.

"Ne, Umma?" Yunho memperhatikan Umma-nya dengan seksama.

"Sebenarnya, Umma dan Appa sudah membicarakan hal ini sejak lama," tutur Kibum. "Kapan kau menikah, Yun?" tanya Kibum.

Inilah yang selama ini dikhawatirkan Yunho. Selama ini, Yunho selalu merasa aman karena kedua orang tuanya tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang pernikahannya nanti. Tapi ternyata, sekarang, saatnya sudah tiba.

Yunho bukanlah tipe namja yang mudah akrab dengan banyak orang.

Bukan. Dia bukan namja pemalu. Hanya saja, ia adalah namja yang tertutup. Buktinya, ia tak mempunyai terlalu banyak teman. Ia tak pandai berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, kecuali dengan teman-teman dekatnya, keluarga, ataupun rekan kerjanya.

Sepertinya, sifatnya ini memang menurun dari Kibum yang juga tertutup dengan orang lain.

Sungguh kontras. Siwon adalah namja yang mudah akrab dengan banyak orang dan sifatnya menurun pada Changmin, adik bungsu Yunho. Sementara Kibum adalah namja yang tertutup dan sifatnya menurun pada Yunho.

Untuk sekedar berdekatan saja, Yunho tak bisa, apalagi harus menjalin hubungan cinta?

Pasti akan sangat sulit bagi Yunho.

Lagipula, sepertinya, selama ini, Yunho tak pernah benar-benar merasakan apa yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta.

Yunho tak pernah merasa benar-benar tertarik pada seseorang atau sekedar suatu benda.

Yunho tak pernah melihat seseorang, seperti cara Appa-nya melihat Umma-nya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Bahkan Yunho tak pernah melihat suatu benda, seperti cara Changmin melihat beberapa porsi makanan di meja makanan, dengan tatapan yang lapar.

Yunho tak pernah seperti itu.

Atau mungkinkah hatinya sudah terlalu beku?

"Yun?" Kibum menyentuh pundak putranya dengan lembut.

"Ne, Umma?" balas Yunho dengan tatapan linglungnya. Ia baru saja tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

Kibum tersenyum lembut. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja kalimat Umma tadi. Kita bisa membicarakannya lagi lain kali," jelas Kibum.

Meski Yunho bisa melihat Umma-nya tersenyum, tapi ia tahu betul bahwa terdapat kekecewaan dalam hati sang Umma.

"Sekarang, lebih baik, kau istirahat. Kau harus bekerja besok, kan?" lanjut Kibum.

"Ne, Umma."

"Jaljayo, Chagi." Kibum bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berlalu pergi dari kamar Yunho.

Menyisakan Yunho yang masih termenung, tanpa bisa memejamkan mata.

* * *

_Tuhan menciptakan setiap manusia dengan segumpal hati dan perasaan di dalamnya._

_Tak akan pernah ada kata terlambat untuk cinta._

_Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa cinta itu seperti magnet?_

_Jadi, setiap kali kau berada di dekat orang yang penuh cinta, maka cinta akan bersemai di hatimu._

_Sama saja seperti magnet yang mengubah besi menjadi magnet, kan?_

_Tenang saja, Jung Yunho. Tak akan ada kata terlambat bagimu untuk jatuh cinta._

* * *

"Jadi, kau juga merancangnya?" tanya Kibum pada Yunho yang duduk disampingnya.

Kini, mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam kereta maglev. Keduanya sepakat untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Kyoto.

"Ne, Umma," balas Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, hebat! Umma tak menyangka!" Kibum menatap takjub ke sekelilingnya. Ia tak menduga kalau Yunho juga bisa merancang sebuah kereta maglev, di samping kemampuan bisnisnya yang menurun dari Siwon.

Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, kereta seperti ini juga yang sedang kau rancang dengan pemerintah Jepang?" tanya Kibum nampak antusias.

"Ne, Umma." Yunho membenarkan. "Hanya saja, kami harus memberikan beberapa pembaruan, sehingga kereta maglev kami lebih maju dibanding kereta maglev negara lain," jelas Yunho.

Kibum mengangguk mengerti.

Kereta maglev yang mereka tumpangi itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Tetapi, penumpangnya sama sekali tak merasakan guncangan sedikitpun. Sehingga, siapapun akan merasa nyaman ketika berada di dalamnya.

Kini, sepasang ibu dan anak itu terdiam.

Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Menikmati setiap detik dalam kereta maglev yang mereka tumpangi.

Hingga membawa mereka pada tujuan yang mereka ingini.

* * *

"Arigatou gozaimasu~" Yunho membungkukkan badannya ke arah beberapa namja bermata sipit yang merupakan perwakilan dari pemerintah Jepang.

Perwakilan pemerintah Jepang itu tersenyum kecil, lantas memohon undur diri dari ruang rapat di kantor pusat Jung Enterprises di Jepang.

Yunho menghela nafas yang panjang.

Seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Begitu lega, Yunho-kun?" celetuk gadis itu.

Yunho menoleh ke arah sang gadis dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, Naomi-chan," balas Yunho senang. "Rapat hari ini tidak sealot minggu lalu," lanjutnya.

Memang benar. Setelah rapat alot seminggu yang lalu, Yunho mulai merancang proyeknya sedemikian rupa, sehingga menghasilkan kepuasan bagi kliennya, yakni pemerintah Jepang, yang cenderung begitu selektif. Alhasil, kerja kerasnya seminggu terakhir ini terbayar sudah.

Gadis bernama Naomi itu mendekati Yunho. "Apa kau ingin langsung pulang, Yunho-kun?" tanyanya lembut.

Yunho menatap sekretarisnya itu.

Ya, Naomi adalah sekretarisnya. Meski hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas atasan dan bawahan, tapi Yunho berusaha menghilangkan hal semacam itu. Selama ini, ia merasa begitu nyaman berada di samping Naomi. Maka dari itu, keduanya saling memanggil dengan sapaan akrab. 'Yunho-kun' dan 'Naomi-chan'.

Eh? Nyaman?

Apa kalian berpikir bahwa Yunho tertarik pada Naomi?

Yunho memang tertarik pada Naomi. Tapi sebatas teman saja.

"Sepertinya, aku harus membereskan beberapa berkas terlebih dahulu, lalu pulang," jelas Yunho. "Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Yunho.

Naomi tersenyum manis. "Tidak perlu. Akira yang menjemputku hari ini," jelas Naomi.

Yunho teringat dengan sosok Akira, sahabat lamanya, yang juga kekasih Naomi saat ini. "Oh, Akira. Bagaimana kabarnya saat ini? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya."

"Akira baik-baik saja," jawab Naomi.

"Masih sibuk dengan jembatan-jembatan itu, eoh? Sampai-sampai lupa dengan kekasihnya yang cantik ini dan lebih memilih berkencan dengan tiang-tiang besi yang dingin itu?" gurau Yunho.

Naomi tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa saja," balas Naomi.

"Ah, baiklah. Kurasa, aku harus segera membereskan berkas-berkasku. Aku tak ingin pulang terlalu larut. Kaa-san sudah menunggu di rumah," tutur Yunho.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Naomi.

"Tidak. Pulanglah saja. Nikmati waktumu dengan Akira," balas Yunho.

"Berhati-hatilah, Yunho-kun," kata Naomi mengingatkan.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Sampaikan salamku pada Akira, ya?"

"Tentu, Yunho-kun. Sampaikan juga salamku pada Nyonya Jung."

* * *

Ini adalah kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, Yunho memilih kereta maglev untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat.

Konyol, bukan?

Well, Yunho memang bukan penggagas kereta maglev, tapi dia ikut serta dalam pengembangannya, bukan?

Sungguh miris kan, kalau dia adalah salah satu perancang kereta maglev yang ditumpanginya sekarang, tapi ia baru dua kali menjajalnya?

Jadi, malam itu, setelah Yunho berhasil melewati rapat dengan pemerintah Jepang dengan baik, ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan kereta maglev dan meninggalkan mobilnya di parkir basement kantornya.

Kereta maglev yang ditumpangi Yunho malam itu relatif sepi. Ini sudah cukup malam, jadi penumpangnya sudah semakin sedikit.

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke tempat duduknya. Mata musangnya terpejam.

Benar kata Umma-nya bahwa kereta maglev benar-benar menakjubkan. Dengan kereta maglev, kita bisa mencapai tempat tujuan kita dengan lebih cepat. Selain itu, kita tidak perlu lelah mengemudikan kendaraan. Bahkan, kita bisa beristirahat sejenak seperti yang dilakukan Yunho sekarang. Yah, itu pun kalau kita sempat mendapat tempat duduk, terutama saat kereta maglev sedang dipadati penumpang.

Ah, Yunho memang bodoh. Tidak menyadari betapa canggihnya kendaraan ini.

Sama seperti saat seseorang yang begitu cantik tengah duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Yunho yang mencium aroma parfum pun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap kaget ketika menyadari gadis yang begitu cantik duduk di seberangnya.

Gadis itu memang cantik, dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu, big doe eyes-nya yang begitu indah, rambutnya yang hitam itu dipotong pendek, bibirnya yang merah menggoda seperti cherry. Benar-benar indah.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumannya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho melongo. '_Dia tersenyum ke arahku?_'

Dengan kikuk, Yunho pun membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Kau sendirian saja?" tanya Yunho, tiba-tiba. Sungguh, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Bukankah Yunho adalah namja yang begitu tertutup? Tapi, sekarang apa? Mengajak orang asing berbincang hanya karena terpesona kecantikannya?

Apakah Yunho sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?

"Ya, aku sendirian," balas gadis itu dengan suara lembut.

Entah kenapa, Yunho serasa ingin terbang setelah mendengar jawaban gadis itu. '_Ya Tuhan! Dia meresponsku! Ini tidak buruk! Tidak buruk!_' serunya girang dalam hati. "Bukankah tak baik bagi seorang gadis untuk keluar di malam hari seperti ini?" tanya Yunho, melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Entah kenapa, lidahnya terasa begitu lancar untuk berbicara saat ini.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Lalu, kau sendiri?"

Gadis itu kembali tertawa. "Aku bukan seorang gadis."

"Eh?" Yunho melongo. "K-kau?"

"Ya, aku seorang pria, sama sepertimu, Tuan," Ga- eh, maksudnya, pria itu membaca name tag Yunho, "Tuan Jung."

"Ah, gomen." Yunho nampak bersalah.

"Tak apa," balas pria itu. "Apa kau adalah orang Korea? Margamu Jung, bukan?" tanya pria itu.

"Benar," jawab Yunho.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia langsung menghampiri Yunho. "Wah, senang sekali, aku bisa bertemu dengan sesama orang Korea sepertimu!" seru pria itu sambil menjabat tangan Yunho.

Yunho kembali terkejut. "Kau juga orang Korea?"

"Ne!" jawab pria itu dalam bahasa Korea. "Kim Jaejoong imnida!" serunya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh." Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Jung Yunho imnida," balas Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya.

Pria bernama Jaejoong itu pun duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sudah lama tinggal di Tokyo?" tanya Jaejoong dalam bahasa Korea dengan nada seolah ia sudah mengenal Yunho sejak lama.

"Hm, sejak 3 tahun yang lalu," jawab Yunho.

"Apakah kau masih mengunjungi Korea?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne. Setiap natal, aku pasti kembali ke Korea," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong nampak semakin antusias. "Bagaimana keadaan Korea sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Hm, baik," jawab Yunho. "Memangnya, kau tak pernah berkunjung ke Korea lagi?"

"Ani. Sejak kecil, aku dibesarkan di Jepang dan tak pernah kembali ke Korea lagi," jelas Jaejoong dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Tapi, kau bisa berbahasa Korea dengan baik?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan, belajar!" seru Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa pelan melihat tingkah pria di hadapannya itu. Entah kenapa, melihat Jaejoong membuatnya teringat akan sosok Kibum, Umma-nya. Tingkah lucu mereka begitu mirip.

Dan malam hari itu, Yunho pun merasa begitu terhibur. Sama seperti malam dimana Umma-nya menghiburnya dan membantunya melepas penatnya setelah bekerja.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghabiskan sisa waktu mereka dengan perbincangan yang mengasyikkan, sampai bunyi kereta yang menandakan bahwa mereka harus segera berpisah.

* * *

"Bagaimana makanannya?" tanya Kibum, tepat setelah Yunho menelan sesuap nasi beserta lauk pauknya.

Yunho tersenyum ke arah Umma-nya. "Tentu saja, nikmat seperti biasa, Umma," balas Yunho riang.

Kibum tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kabar proyek kereta maglev itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Sejauh ini, semuanya berjalan baik, Umma," jawab Yunho singkat. Toh, ia tak perlu menjelaskannya secara panjang lebar pada Umma-nya, meskipun Umma-nya tergolong cerdas, karena akan sia-sia saja. Umma-nya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusana bisnis. Kecuali jika ia harus berhadapan dengan Appa-nya.

"Kalau proyekmu sudah selesai, kau bisa menjalankan proyek lain, kan?" tanya Kibum. "Mencari istri, mungkin?" tanya Kibum dengan nada menggoda.

UHUK!

Yunho tersedak. Ia segera mengambil air putih dan menenggaknya dengan cepat. "I-istri?"

Kibum tertawa. "Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting, fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu dulu. Umma tidak memaksa," balas Kibum santai, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Yunho di ruang makan dan melangkah ke dapur.

Sementara itu, Yunho terdiam di kursinya. Entah kenapa, di pikirannya hanya ada satu orang.

Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong dan perbincangannya dengan sang Umma tentang istri, Yunho semakin gencar untuk bertemu Jaejoong.

Bahkan, Yunho tidak lagi naik mobil pribadinya dan memutuskan naik kereta maglev setiap kali ingin bepergian, hanya untuk mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi.

Ah, sepertinya CEO Jung Enterprises ini sudah mulai jatuh cinta, eoh?

Mwolla~ Yunho saja tak mengerti perasaannya saat ini.

Dan kembali lagi tentang Jaejoong.

Sepertinya, keberuntungan belum berpihak pada Yunho. Karena Yunho belum lagi bertemu dengan Jaejoong sejak malam itu.

Yunho sedikit menyesal, karena ia tak bertanya lebih jauh pada Jaejoong, misalnya nomor telepon atau alamat rumah, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menghubunginya lagi.

Ah, sepertinya Yunho memang tidak berjodoh dengan Jaejoong.

Tidak, tidak. Mungkin, mereka hanya belum berjodoh.

Sepertinya, sang Dewa Cinta masih tertarik mempermainkan nasib cinta Yunho, eoh?

Hm, we'll see~

* * *

_Bumi memiliki kutub yang bisa menarik magnet dimanapun magnet itu berada._

_Seperti magnet, jodohmu akan tertarik padamu, sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan kalian._

* * *

**TBC**

Berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin, hehe. Dee gak nyangka sih, kalo responsnya baik :)

Soalnya, habis ini, mungkin Dee nggak bisa rajin update, karena minggu depan udah ada UAS.

Nah, gimana nih chap 1 dari ff ini? Menarik kah?

Emang sih, Dee udah janjiin moment Yunjae, tapi entah kenapa, Dee ngerasa masih kurang. Tapi kalo mau ngedit, mau ditambahin apa juga, yaa? Maka dari itu, Dee minta usulan dari readers untuk chap depan, supaya bisa memuaskan ^^

Dan Dee rasa, di chap ini, banyak banget momen Yunho-Kibum, ya? Tenang aja, mereka gak incest, kok. Kalo incest, bisa-bisa Dee dirajam sama Siwon, haha XD

Entah kenapa, chap 1 ini kayak ngajarin kemagnetan, ya? Maklum lah, Dee terbawa suasana yang barusan ikut ujian praktek Fisika tentang Kemagnetan di sekolah.

Mian, kalau ada info-info di atas yang salah, misalnya tentang kereta maglev atau magnet. Itu sih, setahu Dee aja. Berasa dari berbagai info yang Dee gabung jadi satu.

Trus, karena ff ini ngambil set di Tokyo, jadi Dee pake beberapa istilah dari bahasa Jepang, yaa? Kalo ada yang gak dimengerti, silakan ditanya aja ^^ Dan Dee mau ucapin makasih banyak buat temen Dee yang udah ngajarin Dee bahasa Jepang. Berguna banget buat nulis ff ini.

Last, mind to review, chingu?

Love,

Jung Minrin


	3. Orphanage

**Title**

TOKYO

Chapter Two : Orphanage

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Naomi (OC)

* * *

Panti Asuhan.

Mungkin bagi kalian, tempat itu hanyalah tempat sederhana. Tempat yang tak berguna.

Tapi, bagi sebagian orang, tempat itu adalah tempat bagi mereka tumbuh, mendapat kasih sayang, merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang tak mereka dapat, dan memulai impian mereka.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang menyangkan bahwa panti asuhan adalah tempat yang berharga bagi seorang Jung Yunho?

Ah, apa kalian berpikir bahwa Yunho pernah tinggal di panti asuhan?

Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu kasus yang dialami Yunho.

Sejak kecil, sejak Yunho dibesarkan oleh Halmeoni-nya, Yunho selalu diajarkan nilai-nilai kehidupan yang berharga. Termasuk menghargai orang lain, apalagi orang-orang yang kurang beruntung, seperti anak-anak yang tumbuh di sebuah panti asuhan tanpa mendapat kasih sayang orang tua kandung mereka.

Mungkin, itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Yunho tak pernah membenci Umma-nya. Bagaimanapun sikap Kibum dulu, yang lebih memilih melanjutkan kariernya dibanding merawat dan membesarkannya, Yunho tetap bersyukur dan berjanji akan selalu menyayangi Umma-nya. Ia merasa begitu beruntung karena setidaknya, ia masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Ya, setidaknya ia masih jauh lebih beruntung dari anak-anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan.

Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini, Yunho merasa dirinya tak jauh berbeda dari bocah-bocah yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Atau malah, ia jauh lebih menyedihkan dibanding mereka?

Yunho merasa hidupnya semakin kosong. Semakin hampa.

Padahal, seharusnya hidupnya terasa semakin lengkap. Apalagi, kini Umma-nya mencurahkan semakin banyak waktu untuknya.

Lantas, apa yang salah?

Ah, benar juga. Yunho baru saja kehilangan. Kehilangan hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Separuh hatinya yang telah dibawa pergi oleh seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Ah, tapi benarkah itu? Atau Yunho hanya sedang mengada-ada?

* * *

_Setiap orang yang tak memiliki cinta bahkan memiliki hidup yang jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada bocah-bocah panti asuhan._

* * *

Jung Yunho mati-matian terfokus pada setumpuk dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya. Tapi, sudah selama satu jam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca dokumen-dokumen tersebut, namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya yang cerdas.

Ah, sepertinya, otak Yunho sedang mengalami kemunduran, eoh?

Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya, tidak seperti itu. Pikiran Yunho hanya sedang melayang kepada sosok yang begitu dirindunya.

Hei, siapa lagi kalau sosok bernama Kim Jaejoong?

Ah, nampaknya, CEO muda nan tampan ini sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, eoh?

Tapi, kenapa saat pintu itu sudah terbuka, si tamu itu justru menghilang?

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Bicara soal pintu, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerja Yunho.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. "Masuklah," perintahnya dengan suara yang agak lemah.

Pintu ruang kerjanya pun terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok gadis cantik yang kita kenal sebagai sekretaris Yunho, Naomi. "Permisi, Tuan Jung," ucapnya sambil memasang senyum manis. "Tuan Park hendak menemui Anda," jelasnya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Biarkan dia masuk," balasnya.

Naomi mengangguk, lantas mempersilakan seseorang yang sedang berada di luar ruangan Yunho.

Sosok pria berjidat lebar muncul dengan senyum sumringah yang terkembang di wajahnya. "Hei, Yun!" sapanya dengan riang dan hangat.

Naomi tersenyum, lantas menundukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia undur diri dari ruangan Yunho untuk segera kembali ke balik meja kerjanya.

"Hei, Chun," balas Yunho lemah. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanyanya.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan. "Oh, apa yang terjadi pada kawanku ini, hm?" tanya Yoochun yang menangkap aura murung dari dalam diri Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Hanya terlalu lelah," jawabnya bohong.

Yoochun tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, kalau sahabatnya itu sedang berbohong. Tapi, ia memilih untuk terdiam dan tidak membahas keadaan Yunho terlalu jauh. Ia tahu betul perangai seorang Jung Yunho.

"Jadi, ada apa, Chun?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Yoochun menjatuhkan tubuh kekarnya di atas sofa di dalam ruangan Yunho. "Kebetulan, aku sedang memperbarui laporan proyek kami pada Divisi Penilitian dan Pengembangan perusahaanmu," jelas Yoochun. "Jadi, karena aku sedang senggang, kusempatkan untuk mengunjungimu saja," imbuhnya.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba, ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau sedang senggang, kan?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Yoochun yang ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "Kenapa?"

Yunho mengenakan jas kerjanya. "Ikutlah denganku. Kita makan siang bersama," jelas Yunho, lalu berlalu pergi.

"Hei, Jung Yunho! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

Yoochun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

Yunho hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah sobatnya itu. Matanya memperhatikan sekitarnya. Beberapa pasang mata nampak memandang aneh ke arah meja yang ditempatinya dan Yoochun. "Hentikan tawamu, Park Yoochun! Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian!" desis Yunho tajam.

"Baiklah, baiklah," balas Yoochun di sela tawanya. Ia sedang berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. "Jadi, aku benar-benar tak salah dengar? Akhirnya, Jung Yunho jatuh cinta?" tanya Yoochun yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya meluncur dari mulut Yunho. "Jadi, siapakah gadis yang beruntung ini, eoh?" tanyanya penasaran.

Yunho menyeruput kopi hitam yang dipesannya. "Dia bukan seorang gadis," jawabnya datar.

"Eh? Lalu apa? Janda?" tanya Yoochun heran.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Dia seorang pria, Chun," tegas Yunho.

Yoochun melongo. Oke, ini memang bukan fenomena yang aneh lagi. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika ada 'hubungan' antar sesama jenis. Buktinya saja, kedua orang tua Yunho juga mengalami hal itu dan hubungan mereka sukses dan langgeng hingga sekarang, bahkan sudah menghasilkan (?) dua anak, yakni Yunho dan Changmin.

Namun, akan terasa aneh, jika yang mengalami hal itu adalah makhluk tertutup seperti Yunho yang bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta, apalagi menjalin hubungan cinta dengan wanita sekalipun. Sungguh mengejutkan, ketika cinta pertama Yunho adalah seorang pria.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong." Yunho memulai ceritanya. "Awalnya, aku mengira bahwa pria itu adalah seorang wanita, karena penampilan fisiknya yang lebih mirip dengan seorang wanita. Kulitnya putih, matanya indah, dan bibirnya berwarna merah seperti cherry," jelasnya. "Ia adalah sosok tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Selain Kaa-san, tentunya," imbuhnya.

Yoochun mendengarkan setiap penuturan Yunho dengan seksama.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba, aku menyapanya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, seperti apa aku jika berhadapan dengan orang asing?" lanjut Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. Yunho memang tidak mudah berinteraksi dengan orang asing.

"Tapi, semuanya terasa berbeda ketika aku berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Aku mudah akrab dengannya," jelas Yunho. "Aku juga tertarik pada tingkah lucunya, yang begitu mirip dengan Kaa-san," lanjutnya. Yunho menarik nafas panjang. "Sialnya, aku lupa menanyakan nomor telepon atau alamat rumahnya," ucap Yunho penuh penyesalan. "Jadi, aku mulai mencoba mencarinya. Aku mencarinya di kereta maglev. Bahkan, aku rela naik kereta maglev setiap bepergian, dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," jelasnya. "Tapi, Jaejoong seolah ditelan bumi. Seolah apa yang kualami malam itu hanyalah ilusi."

Yoochun mengernyit. "Tunggu dulu. Kau naik kereta maglev? Apa hubungannya?" tanyanya heran.

"Karena aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong di kereta maglev," jelas Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. "Dan dia adalah orang Korea juga, ya? Siapa namanya? Jae..."

"Jaejoong," sela Yunho cepat. "Ya, dia adalah orang Korea. Cocok sekali, bukan?"

Yoochun terkekeh pelan. "Sindrom orang jatuh cinta," gumamnya.

"Eh?"

"Seseorang yang jatuh cinta cenderung selalu mengumpulkan fakta-fakta seolah ia dan orang yang dicintainya itu berjodoh. Seperti kau ini," jelas Yoochun.

"Tapi, ini sungguhan!" elak Yunho.

Yoochun kembali tertawa. "Sudahlah. Aku bisa mengerti dan akan kuhargai perasaanmu itu," balasnya santai. "Memangnya, kau dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta pada si Jaejoong itu?" tanyanya terkesan meremehkan.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho mengernyit tak mengerti. "Dia adalah sosok yang menawan. Ia juga mirip dengan Kaa-san," tegasnya.

"Nah, itu dia!" seru Yoochun. "Sepertinya, kau terserang mother complex, eoh?"

"Eh?"

"Tertarik pada sosok yang mirip dengan ibumu," jelas Yoochun. "Sudahlah, jangan menganggap perasaan ini terlalu serius, Jung Yunho atau itu akan menyiksa perasaanmu sendiri."

Yunho terdiam. '_Haruskah aku melupakan Jaejoong?_'

* * *

_Bagaimana kita menyebut perasaan yang bersemai di hati yang kosong itu?_

_Hanyalah kebetulan? Ketidaksengajaan?_

_Oh, ayolah. Tak ada kebetulan di dunia ini. Karena Tuhan telah menggariskan setiap takdir bagi masing-masing umat manusia._

* * *

"Jadi, hanya itu saja agendaku selama seminggu kedepan?" tanya Yunho. Matanya teralih dari buku agenda yang diberikan Naomi padanya.

Naomi tersenyum. "Sesungguhnya, pada akhir pekan ini, Divisi Personalia hendak mengadakan kegiatan sosial," jelas Naomi.

"Oh, benarkah?" Yunho nampak terperangah.

"Benar, Yunho-kun," jawab Naomi.

"Kegiatan sosial macam apa?" tanya Yunhi penasaran.

"Kegiatan sosial di panti asuhan dan panti jompo," jelas Naomi.

"Panti asuhan?" gumam Yunho. Ingatan Yunho langsung kembali pada masa kecilnya yang sering dilewatkannya dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Jung.

Naomi tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, ketua Divisi berharap Dewan Direksi hadir dalam kegiatan tersebut," jelas Naomi.

Yunho termenung sejenak. "Akhir pekan ini, ya? Hari Sabtu?" tanya Yunho.

"Benar, Yunho-kun."

"Naomi-chan, tolong aturkan jadwal untukku mengikuti kegiatan itu," ucap Yunho dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

* * *

"Panti asuhan?" Kedua mata Kibum nampak berbinar-binar.

"Ne, Umma." Yunho kembali menyendokkan makan malam yang sudah disiapkan Umma-nya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah, pasti menyenangkan melihat anak-anak kecil," gumam Kibum senang.

Yunho tertawa geli melihat Umma-nya.

"Yun, bolehkah Umma ikut?" tanya Kibum penuh harap.

Yunho tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja boleh, Umma. Mana mungkin istri Presdir Jung Enterprises dilarang ikut?" balas Yunho riang.

Kibum nampak gembira. "Jeongmal, Yun?" tanya Kibum tak percaya. "Ah, senangnya~," gumam Kibum. "Umma ingin sekali memiliki anak-anak kecil yang lucu," lanjutnya.

"Bukankah Umma sudah pernah memiliki aku dan Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya! Itu kan, sudah belasan tahun yang lalu!" sungut Kibum kesal.

Yunho tertawa. "Kenapa Umma tidak membuat yang baru saja dengan Appa?" goda Yunho.

"Ya, Jung Yunho! Siapa yang mengajarimu berotak yadong seperti itu, hah?!"

* * *

"Apakah Umma sudah siap?" tanya Yunho pada Umma-nya dari ruang tengah.

"Ne! Sebentar lagi, Chagi!" seru Kibum dari dalam kamarnya.

Yunho mendesah kecil. Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti, ia akan menikah dan menghadapi istri yang selalu sibuk berdandan, bahkan jika hanya diajak untuk melewati sore hari di beranda rumah mereka.

Ah, membayangkannya membuat Yunho geli.

Dan membayangkan hal itu membuat Yunho teringat kembali pada sosok Kim Jaejoong.

_'Bagaimana keadaannya, ya?_' batin Yunho di tengah lamunannya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Jaejoong hanyalah ilusinya. Kejadian di kereta maglev itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpinya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, semua terasa begitu nyata.

Perasaan itu, kerinduan itu...

Semuanya adalah nyata...

"Yun?" Kibum menyentuh pundak putranya, menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Eh, Umma."

"Ayo berangkat! Umma sudah siap!" ajak Kibum, lantas menggandeng lengan putranya untuk segera berangkat ke panti asuhan, tempat diadakannya kegiatan sosial.

* * *

Yunho terduduk di tepi kolam ikan yang terletak di halaman belakang panti asuhan yang ditujunya. Ia sedang menikmati kesendiriannya.

Sementara Umma-nya?

Ah, sebagai seorang istri Presdir Jung Enterprises, Kibum harus menjalin komunikasi yang baik dengan para karyawan. Jadi, ia sedang berbincang dengan para karyawan yang hadir, sambil melihat-lihat tingkah lucu anak-anak kecil.

Kedua mata musang Yunho menatap sendu ke arah sepasang ikan yang berenang-renang kesana kemari._ '__Sepasang, ya? Bukankah setiap makhluk diciptakan secara berpasangan?_' batin Yunho. Ia menghela nafas panjang. '_Ah, kapanpun itu, aku akan tetap menemukan pasanganku, kan?_'

BRUK!

"Auw!" rintih seseorang.

Yunho menoleh cepat. Dilihatnya sosok yang terjungkal di belakangnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, mencoba menolong orang tersebut. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Yunho cemas.

Orang itu mendongak. "Tak apa," jawab orang itu.

Waktu serasa berhenti.

Yunho ingat betul dengan sosok yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Wajahnya, matanya, bibirnya. Itu memang Kim Jaejoong. "J-jaejoong?" panggil Yunho tergagap.

"Y-yunho-ssi?" Jaejoong ikut tergagap, entah karena apa. Ia segera memperbaiki posisinya.

"Aku sudah mencarimu selama ini," gumam Yunho dengan sangat lirih, hingga Jaejoong tak mendengarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku tak menduga bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disini," ucap Jaejoong. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kegiatan sosial," jawab Yunho singkat. Ia masih mengagumi sosok di hadapannya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Oh, Jung Enterprises, ya?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" balas Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. "Hanya kunjungan rutin," jawab Jaejoong. "Aku sangat menyukai anak-anak."

Oh, nilai plus dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah pria pencinta anak-anak.

Yunho semakin kagum saja dengan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau juga menyukai anak-anak?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hm, entahlah," balas Yunho bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa, anak-anak bisa begitu menyenangkan, tapi kadang juga menyusahkan," tutur Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Itu tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapinya," sahutnya. "Kalau kau bersikap baik, mereka pasti akan bersikap menyenangkan padamu," jelas Jaejoong. "Lagipula, kenakalan anak-anak adalah hal yang wajar, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk setuju. Oke, kekaguman Yunho ada Jaejoong semakin bertambah saja. Ternyata, Jaejoong tak hanya menyukai anak-anak, tapi ia juga memahami anak-anak.

Ah, Yunho mulai membayangkan, bagaimana jika Jaejoong-lah yang menjadi ibu bagi anak-anaknya?

Khayalan yang terlalu tinggi, eoh?

Yang paling penting bagi Yunho saat ini adalah bahwa ia sudah kembali menemuka separuh hatinya yang sempat menghilang.

Yunho tak ingin berangan terlalu tinggi, karena akan sakit, bila terjatuh dari angan tersebut.

* * *

_Hati yang hilang sudah kembali, menggenapkan rindu yang separuh._

_Bisakah Yunho mencapai kebahagiannya?_

**TBC**

* * *

Termasuk cepet belum, yah? Hehe~

Dee lagi seneng nerusin ff ini. Tapi, jeongmal mianhae kalo moment YunJae-nya masih minim, karena Dee mau fokusin moment YunJae setelah mereka nikah nanti. Jadi, biar makin kerasa romantis aja~

Dee juga pingin godain readers *dijewer*

Dan maaf, kalo Dee belum bisa panjangin ff ini. Dee cuma bisa bikin segitu doang. Semoga readers tetap terhibur, yaa?

Dee harap banget kritik dan saran dari readers. Jadi, silakan langsung tulis di kotak review, yaa?

Review kalian adalah semangat bagi Dee

Love,

Jung Minrin :)


	4. Hospital

Sekali lagi, Dee ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah review di chap. 2.

Dee berusaha update kemarin. Tapi koneksinya lagi ngadat, jadi Dee baru bisa update sekarang. Semoga readers belum terlalu kangen *plak*

Oke, happy reading, chingu!

* * *

**Title**

TOKYO

Chapter Three : Hospital

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Naomi (OC)

* * *

Rumah sakit.

Kira-kira, apa pendapat kalian setelah mendengar kata tersebut?

Penyakit?

Dokter?

Pasien?

Obat-obatan?

Jarum suntik?

Bahkan, kematian?

Sungguh tragis, eoh?

Ah, tidak. Tergantung bagaimana kita melihatnya, bukan?

Apakah kita melihat setiap kematian sebagai sesuatu yang harus ditangisi?

Tidak, bukan?

Terkadang, kematian jauh lebih baik bagi seseorang yang sudah terlalu lama menderita karena penyakitnya.

Orang yang putus asa?

Tidak. Bukankah orang yang siap mati adalah orang yang siap menjalani kehidupan yang justru lebih kekal dan abadi? Jadi, kutegaskan pada kalian bahwa orang-orang yang memilih untuk mati adalah orang yang tangguh dan sama sekali tidak putus asa.

Begitu pula dengan rumah sakit. Tergantung dari sisi mana kita melihatnya, maka kita akan menginterpretasikan hal yang berbeda.

Sama seperti apa yang dialami Jung Yunho.

Yunho selalu merasa trauma dengan rumah sakit.

Kenapa?

Dulu, Yunho muda menganggap bahwa rumah sakit-lah yang menyebabkan Haraboji-nya, orang yang paling dicintai Halmeoni-nya, meninggal dunia. Padahal, Yunho tahu betul bahwa keadaan Harabojinya saat itu, meski hanya dirawat oleh Halmeoni dan beberapa pelayannya, tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi, semenjak Haraboji-nya memutuskan untuk dirawat di rumah sakit, segalanya berubah. Kondisi Haraboji-nya menurun, hingga akhirnya meninggal dunia di rumah sakit, meninggalkan seluruh keluarga dan meninggalkan Halmeoni-nya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Yunho mengerti. Bahwa kematian Haraboji-nya bukan salah rumah sakit. Bukan salah para dokter. Kematian Haraboji-nya memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Sang Maha Kuasa.

Yunho memang mengerti dan mampu menerimanya.

Tapi emosinya menolak. Trauma itu masih menghantuinya hingga sekarang.

Dan ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Yunho tak pernah bersedia dirawat di rumah sakit ketika ia sedang jatuh sakit. Ia lebih baik istirahat di rumah atau meminta seseorang untuk datang dan merawatnya.

Namun ada satu hal yang masih menjadi pertanyaan Yunho hingga sekarang.

Ini semua tentang Halmeoni-nya.

Halmeoni yang begitu disayanginya.

Halmeoni yang hampir dianggap Yunho sebagai ibu kandungnya.

Halmeoni yang membesarkan dan merawatnya.

Halmeoni yang mencurahkan segala kasih sayang yang sempat tak Yunho dapatkan dari sang Umma.

Halmeoni yang selalu mengajarkan nilai-nilai kehidupan.

Halmeoni yang tak pernah trauma dengan rumah sakit dan kematian.

Dan Halmeoni yang bahkan tak menangis ketika pasangan hidupnya meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Seorang diri.

Di dunia fana.

Yang luas.

Dan penuh misteri ini.

_"Kenapa Halmeoni tak menangis ketika Haraboji meninggal?"_

_"Karena Halmeoni bertemu dengan Harabojimu dengan senyuman merekah, bukannya tangisan. Ketika kita mengawali sesuatu hal dengan senyuman, maka kita juga harus mengakhirinya dengan senyuman, seberapa pahitnya akhir tersebut."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Meski begitu, Halmeoni dan Haraboji tak pernah benar-benar berpisah, Yunnie-ya."_

_"Jeongmal?"_

_"Ne. Karena Haraboji dan Halmeoni saling memiliki di dalam hati."_

_"Tapi, apa asyiknya kalau tidak bertemu? Apa Halmeoni tidak rindu?"_

_"Halmeoni merindukan Haraboji. Sangat, malahan. Tapi suatu saat nanti, Halmeoni dan Haraboji akan dipersatukan dalam suatu keabadian, Jung Yunho."_

Oh, hal ini masih selalu mengganggu seorang Jung Yunho.

Bisakah ia menemukan seorang pendamping hidup, seperti Haraboji-nya yang menemukan Halmeoni-nya?

Bisakah ia mencintai pasangan hidupnya, sebagaimana Halmeoni-nya yang mencintai Haraboji-nya hingga maut memisahkan dan mempertemukan mereka di keabadian?

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, yang terlintas di benak Yunho adalah...

Kim Jaejoong

Mungkinkah Jaejoong adalah obat atas segala luka yang pernah tertoreh di dasar hati Yunho?

* * *

_Percayalah bahwa hanya yang menorehkan luka itulah yang bisa mengobatinya._

* * *

Sekarang sudah pukul 12.38 siang.

Sebentar lagi, sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi di ruang kerja CEO Jung Enterprises, Jung Yunho?

Khekhe~ Mari kita lihat.

Ruangan itu masih sangat rapi. Dokumen-dokumen yang sudah diletakkan oleh Naomi, sang sekretaris, masih terletak pada tempatnya, tak berpindah sedikitpun. Seperangkat komputer sang CEO juga sama sekali tak menyala. Vas bunga kaktus yang terletak di atas meja pun tak berpindah. Pigura kecil yang membingkai foto sang CEO tampan yang bergaya dengan angkuhnya pun tak bergeser.

Oh, memangnya apa saja yang sudah terjadi sejak tadi pagi?

Apakah Yunho sudah merapikannya sebelum ia akan menikmati jam makan siangnya?

Ah, tidak. Akan terdengar konyol kalau seorang Jung Yunho mau repot-repot merapikan ruang kerjanya seorang diri, ketika ia memiliki banyak pegawai yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tidak ada.

Tenanglah, aku tidak salah tulis dan mata kalian tidak rabun. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu membeli kacamata.

Ya, memang benar, kalau sejak tadi pagi, sejak tiba di ruangannya yang luas, bersih dan nyaman, Yunho sama sekali belum melakukan apapun, kecuali duduk dia atas singgasananya sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

Aneh?

Tidak. Yunho hanya sedang terkena sindrom jatuh cinta. Tak ada satu hal pun yang aneh bukan, kalau sudah menyangkut apa yang kita sebut dengan cinta?

Setelah berhasil bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang sudah ia rindukan, Kim Jaejoong, Yunho kembali berbincang dengan penuh semangat dengan namja cantik itu, sama seperti pertemuan mereka di kereta maglev.

Hanya saja, Yunho tak lupa untuk menanyakan nomor telepon Jaejoong. Dan mereka pun saling bertukar nomor telepon.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

Ya, Yunho tak henti-hentinya memandangi layar ponselnya.

Entah atas alasan apa.

"Hei, Jung Yunho!" sapa seseorang, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerja Yunho.

Yunho masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Maksudnya, masih melamun. Mengabaikan orang tersebut.

Seseorang yang baru saja muncul yang kita kenal sebagai Park Yoochun itu mengernyit heran.

Pertama, Yunho tidak menyahuti panggilannya.

Kedua, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya bagi Yoochun memergoki Yunho tak mengerjakan apapun di ruang kerjanya. Mengingat bahwa Yunho adalah seseorang yang gila kerja.

Ketiga, ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Yoochun melihat sahabatnya itu memperhatikan ponselnya dengan seksama.

Oke, Yoochun tak ingin mati penasaran. Jadi, ia memutuskan berjalan mendekati meja kerja Yunho.

Yunho masih terdiam, tidak menggubris kehadiran Yoochun di ruangannya.

"Menunggu telepon dari Jaejoong, eoh?" tanya Yoochun sambil berbisik tepat di samping telinga kiri Yunho.

Yunho yang merasa geli langsung terlonjak. "Ya, Park Yoochun! Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku?" sungut Yunho kesal.

Yoochun menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu tertawa keras. "Kau memperhatikan ponselmu sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku disini," komentar Yoochun. "Ada apa? Kau sedang menunggu telepon dari Jaejoong?" tebak Yoochun.

Yunho terbelalak. "Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Yoochun tertawa pelan, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi tamu. "Mudah sekali, Jung Yunho," ucapnya. "Pertama, aku tahu, kau jarang melirik ponselmu itu. Apalagi memperhatikannya dengan serius seperti itu," jelas Yoochun. "Kedua, aku tahu, akhir-akhir ini, hanya Jaejoong yang berhasil membuatmu uring-uringan," lanjutnya. "Jadi, bisa kusimpulkan, bahwa kau sedang menunggu telepon dari Jaejoong," imbuhnya menyimpulkan.

Yunho mendengus pelan, karena sobatnya ini memang mengerti tentang dirinya dan tak bisa dibohongi begitu saja. Ia pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas-nya. Oh! Dan bahkan, Yunho masih belum sempat melepas jas kerjanya sejak tiba di ruang kerjanya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun heran, lalu ikut-ikutan bangkit dari duduknya.

Yunho cemberut. "Seperti aku tak tahu jalan pikirmu saja. Kau ingin aku mentraktirmu makan siang, kan?" tebak Yunho kesal.

Yoochun langsung merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Kau memang selalu tahu aku, Yun." Lalu, ia tertawa keras-keras.

* * *

"Dasar bodoh!" seru Yoochun jengkel.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah meledekku?" seru Yunho kesal.

"Mana mungkin, kau malah menunggu telepon dari Jaejoong? Kau ini pria atau bukan, sih?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ya! Aku ini pria!" seru Yunho.

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah yang menunggu telepon dari Jaejoong? Seharusnya, seorang pria yang menelepon terlebih dahulu!" tegas Yoochun.

Yunho mengernyit bingung. "Jaejoong kan, juga pria!"

"Tapi, apa kau mau menjadi seorang uke?" goda Yoochun. "Memikirkannya saja aku tak sanggup," ucap Yoochun, lalu tertawa geli.

"Aish, kau ini!" Yunho langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal.

"Sepertinya, Jaejoong tidak tertarik padamu," gumam Yoochun, lalu menyesap cappuchino yang dipesannya.

"Eh?"

"Buktinya, dia juga tak berusaha meneleponmu," komentar Yoochun.

Yunho mendesah kecil. Ia takut kalau Jaejoong tidak membalas cintanya. "Mungkin," Yunho menggigit bibirnya. "Mungkin, ia hanya belum tertarik padaku," balas Yuho ragu.

Ya, semoga saja~

* * *

"Aigo, Umma!" pekik Yunho yang baru saja menyentuh kening Umma-nya. "Suhu tubuh Umma sangat tinggi!" kata Yunho.

Kibum hanya mengulas senyum tipis. "Gwaenchana, Yun," balas Kibum menenangkan. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Kibum sambil membenarkan posisinya di atas ranjangnya.

Wajah Yunho nampak tak puas. Ia heran, kenapa Umma-nya masih bersikap seolah keadaannya baik-baik saja, padahal, Yunho saja bisa melihat bahwa keadaan Umma-nya itu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, Umma," balas Yunho. "Umma yakin, Umma tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho cemas.

Kibum kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Yun," jawab Kibum ringan. "Kau sudah makan malam, belum?"

Yunho menggeleng lemah. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Umma-nya.

"Kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita ke ruang makan!" ajak Kibum, sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Yunho masih terduduk di atas ranjang Umma-nya, membiarkan Umma-nya itu mendahuluinya ke ruang makan. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap punggung Umma-nya yang menjauh.

'_Appa beruntung sekali memiliki Umma_," batin Yunho dalam hati.

* * *

Yunho hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang sudah diberikan Umma-nya ke atas piringnya. Ia tidak terlalu nafsu untuk makan malam itu.

Pertama, karena ia masih uring-uringan karena sosok Jaejoong yang masih belum mau enyah dari pikirannya.

Kedua, karena Umma-nya yang nampak sakit.

"Kenapa makanannya tidak kau makan, Yun?" tanya Kibum yang muncul dari balik sekat antara ruang makan dan dapur. "Apakah makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Kibum cemas.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Umma-nya. "Aniyo, Umma," Yunho menyuapkan sesendok makanannya ke mulutnya. "Makanan Umma tetap enak seperti biasanya," ucap Yunho sambil berusaha mengunyah makanannya.

Dan memang benar. Masakan Umma-nya tidak berubah meski beliau sedang dalam keadaan sakit.

Kibum tertawa kecil melihat cara makan anaknya yang seperti anak kecil. "Aigo, Yun. Telan dulu makananmu," kata Kibum mengingatkan.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, setelah berhasil menelan makanannya. "Ne, Umma," balas Yunho sambil mengangguk kecil.

Kibum kembali ke dapur.

Dan Yunho kembali melamun.

Hingga akhirnya, suara tumbukan keras membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya.

Suara itu berasal dari dapur tempat Umma-nya berada.

Dan Yunho berteriak, "Umma!" ketika menyadari Umma-nya telah jatuh pingsan di atas lantai dapur.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu saya, Dok?" tanya Yunho cemas pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Umma-nya.

Ketika melihat Umma-nya sudah tergetelatk di atas lantai, Yunho memang sempat panik. Namun, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu. Lantas, ia menggendong tubuh Umma-nya yang entah kenapa, terasa begitu ringan, dan membawanya keluar apartemen. Ia segera menuju parkir basement dan bersiap mengantar Umma-nya ke rumah sakit.

Dan kini, Yunho sedang berada di ruangan seorang dokter yang baru saja mengecek keadaan Umma-nya.

Sementara itu, Kibum masih tergeletak di atas ranjang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Sang dokter tersenyum. "Ibu Anda sedang mengalami typus, Tuan," jawab sang dokter.

"Typus?" Yunho mengernyit heran.

"Benar," kata sang dokter membenarkan. "Sepertinya, ibu Anda terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini, bahkan sampai lupa makan. Apakah itu benar?" tanya dokter memastikan.

Yunho terdiam. Ia tak pernah memperhatikan Umma-nya hingga sedetail itu. "Entahlah, Dok. Saya hanya bertemu ibu saya setiap sebelum berangkat kerja dan setelah saya pulang dari kantor. Jadi, saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan kesehatan beliau," jelas Yunho.

"Ah, sepertinya, mulai sekarang, Anda harus sudah mulai memperhatikan kesehatan beliau, jika tak ingin berakibat fatal," kata sang dokter mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, Dok." Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang, Dok?" tanya Yunho.

"Saya sarankan, supaya ibu Anda dirawat disini dulu agar kami bisa memantau kesehatan beliau," jelas sang dokter.

"Baiklah, Dok." Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Lakukan yang terbaik untuk ibu saya, Dok," mohon Yunho.

"Tentu, Tuan Jung."

* * *

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada Umma-mu, Jung?" tanya Siwon geram. Suaranya yang mengerikan itu terdengar lebih mengerikan ketika didengarkan melalui telepon.

Yunho mendesah kecil. Ia sudah menebak bahwa beginilah respons Siwon jika menyangkut keadaan Kibum. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Appa, selain membawa Umma ke rumah sakit," jelas Yunho.

"Ya! Tapi bagaimana bisa Umma-mu jatuh sakit begitu, hah?!" sungut Siwon. "Apa kau memperbudak Umma-mu?"

"Aigo, Appa. Kau tega menuduh putramu sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. "Umma hanya terlalu mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri sehingga jatuh sakit seperti sekarang, Appa," jelas Yunho.

"Seharusnya, kau lebih memperhatikannya, Jung!" bentak Siwon. "Sebaiknya, aku meminta Kibum kembali ke Korea saja! Appa tak bisa membiarkan keadaan Umma semakin parah di sampingmu," jelas Siwon.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Coba saja, kalau Appa bisa," goda Yunho. Ia tahu betul, kalau bahkan, sepertinya Umma-nya lebih peduli padanya daripada pada Appa-nya.

"Ya, Jung Yunho! Kau berani melawan Appa-mu?" sungut Siwon.

"Memangnya, Appa berani melawan kehendak Umma?" goda Yunho lagi.

Dan seorang Jung Siwon memang tak pernah bisa melawan permintaan istrinya.

"Aish! Kau memang menyebalkan, Jung Yunho!" desis Siwon. "Yang pentig, kau harus menjaga Umma-mu. Awas kalau kau membuat penyakit Umma-mu tambah parah," ancam Siwon.

"Roger that."

* * *

Yunho terduduk di salah satu meja di cafetaria rumah sakit. Tangannya memainkan ponselnya di atas meja dan matanya menatap sendu ke arah ponsel tersebut.

Pikirannya agak kacau.

Kereta maglev...

Umma-nya...

Dan Kim Jaejoong...

SRAK!

"Eh," pekik Yunho ketika seseorang menyenggol kursi yang didudukinya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, gomen, gomen," ucap seseorang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

Dan seperti mengalami de javu, senyum Yunho langsung merekah, "Jaejoong?"

* * *

"Sepertinya, kau memang sangat ceroboh, ne?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini sudah terduduk di hadapannya dalam bahasa Korea. Kedua mata musangnya tak bisa beralih dari wajah namja cantik di hadapannya itu.

Jaejoong nampak canggung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil tertunduk malu. "Mwolla~," balas Jaejoong masih kedengaran canggung.

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Jadi, kenapa kau ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Yunho heran. "Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" tanya Yunho cemas. Ia sedikit mencemaskan keadaan Jaejoong. Ia khawatir kalau seandainya Jaejoong sedang sakit.

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Yunho dibuat cemas oleh seseorang yang begitu asing baginya.

Ya, asing, tapi begitu dekat di hatinya.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak sakit," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengulas senyuman menenangkan.

"Lalu?" Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya penasaran.

"Adikku yang sakit," jawab Jaejoong yang masih memasang senyumannya.

"Oh?" Yunho nampak terkejut. "Dia sakit apa? Dia dirawat disini juga?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya, dia dirawat disini. Beberapa hari lalu, asma-nya kambuh," jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Memangnya, tak apa, kalau kau meninggalkan adikmu sendiri?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. "Gwaenchana. Dia sedang terlelap sekarang," jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk lagi.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa di rumah sakit?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Umma-ku," jawab Yunho singkat sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Eh? Umma-mu?" Jaejoong terkejut. "Umma-mu sakit apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Beliau sakit typus," jawab Yunho sedih.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh telapak tangan Yunho. "Gwaenchana. Umma-mu pasti baik-baik saja. Asal kau mendoakannya, beliau pasti akan kembali sehat seperti dulu," kata Jaejoong menenangkan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Sentuhan namja cantik itu seolah mengalirkan rasa hangat tersendiri bagi Yunho.

Dan rasa cinta Yunho pada Jaejoong semakin besar saja.

* * *

"Jadi, Nyonya Jung sakit?" tanya Yoochun pada Yunho yang sibuk merapikan berkas-berkasnya.

Pagi itu, Yunho pergi ke kantornya hanya untuk mengambil beberapa berkas. Hari itu, sesuai perintah Appa-nya, ia tidak masuk kantor dan memboyong seluruh pekerjaannya ke rumah sakit. Sehingga, ia bisa menunggu Umma-nya sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor.

"Ya," jawab Yunho singkat atas pertanyaan Yoochun. ia masih sibuk merapikan berkas-berkasnya.

"Dan kau akan ke rumah sakit setelah ini?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

Yunho menatap Yoochun. "Tentu saja. Tapi, aku akan mampir ke toko bunga dulu," jelas Yunho. "Kenapa?"

"Tak apa," jawab Yoochun singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku ikut menjenguk beliau?" tanya Yoochun. Well, semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya, Yoochun memang sudah menganggap Siwon dan Kibum sebagai kedua orang tuanya. Jadi, ia merasa harus menjenguk 'Umma'-nya itu.

"Tentu saja," balas Yunho ringan.

"Oiya, Yun," panggil Yoochun.

"Hn?"

"Bukannya, Umma-mu alergi pada bunga, ya? Kenapa kau malah memberinya bunga?" tanya Yoochun heran. Ia tahu betul dengan Kibum yang alergi pada bunga.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Lagipula, siapa yang bilang kalau bunga itu untuk Umma-ku?" tanya Yunho.

"Heh? Lalu, untuk siapa?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Menurutmu?" Yunho malah balas bertanya. Ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dengan setumpuk berkas di tangannya.

Yoochun menghela nafas. "Pasti si Kim Jaejoong itu," tebak Yoochun.

* * *

KRIET~

Pintu kamar rawat Kibum terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan dua namja tampan yang berdiri di baliknya.

"Umma~" panggil Yunho.

Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang menyahut.

Yunho menatap heran ke arah ranjang Umma-nya yang kosong.

"Lho? Kemana Umma-mu?" tanya Yoochun heran ketika menyadari bahwa kamar itu kosong.

Yunho mencoba melangkah masuk. Mencari-cari keberadaan Umma-nya.

Nihil. Umma-nya tak ada di ruangan itu.

Yunho langsung panik. "Aigo, Umma. Kau dimana?" pekik Yunho cemas.

* * *

Yunho berputar-putar di daerah taman rumah sakit. Tadi, ia sudah bertanya pada seorang perawat yang menyatakan bahwa Umma-nya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit.

Berhubung taman rumah sakit sangat luas, jadi Yunho dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Umma-nya.

Hingga akhirnya, mata Yunho tertuju pada dua sosok cantik yang terduduk di salah satu bangku taman. "Umma!" pekik Yunho ke arah dua sosok cantik tersebut. Ia pun berlari ke arah bangku taman tersebut. "Hosh! Hosh!"

"Aigo, Yunnie!" pekik Kibum yang terkejut melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Umma membuatku khawatir saja," gumam Yunho.

Kibum tertawa kecil. "Aigo. Umma hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Umma bosan di dalam kamar saja," jelas Kibum.

Yunho menatap Umma-nya lekat-lekat. "Yang penting, sekarang Umma baik-baik saja," balas Yunho.

"Yunho-ssi?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. "J-jaejoong?" Yunho terkejut ketika menyadari sosok cantik yang duduk di samping Umma-nya adalah Jaejoong yang ia kenal.

"Lho? Kau mengenal Joongie, Yun?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Eh? Joongie? Nugu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Eh, maksud Umma, Jaejoong." Kibum segera meralat ucapannya.

"Oh, ne. Aku kenal dengan Jaejoong," jawab Yunho.

"Wah, wah! Joongie baik sekali ne, Yun? Dia menemani Umma jalan-jalan," jelas Kibum.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Nampak terkejut.

Jaejoong tertunduk malu. "Ah, biasa saja, Ahjumma," ucap Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, Jae, sudah menemani Umma-ku," ucap Yunho tulus.

"N-ne," jawab Jaejoong gugup, masih tertunduk.

Kibum yang menyadari kecanggungan diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong pun berniat menjahili keduanya. "Umma jadi ingin sekali memiliki menantu seperti Jaejoong. Menurutmu, bagaimana, Yun?" tanya Kibum dengan suara menggoda.

"Umma!" pekik Yunho jengkel.

Sementara itu, Kibum tertawa mendengarnya.

Dan diam-diam, pipi Jaejoong sudah bersemu merah.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan!" Yoochun menepuk jidat lebarnya. "Yunho malah asyik berkencan," keluh Yoochun, ketika mengintip Yunho yang asyik berbincang dengan Umma-nya dan seorang namja cantik. Yoochun mendengus sebal. Ia pun hendak pergi ke cafetaria sambil menunggu acara-jumpa-menantu itu. Tapi, tubuh kekarnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Auw!"

"Eh!" Yoochun terkejut ketika ia sadar bahwa ia menabrak seseorang bertubuh mungil. "Adik kecil, kau baik-baik saja?"

Bukannya dijawab. Bocah itu malah menangis. "Hiks, hiks. Nii-san, nii-san. Junsu sakit. Nii-san," racau bocah itu. "Huwaa!" Bocah itu justru menangis keras.

Dan Yoochun melongo. Ia kelimpungan menangani bocah imut di hadapannya ini.

* * *

_Hati itu sudah menemukan obatnya._

_Berhasilkah hati itu terobati dan kembali seperti dulu?_

_Menemukan rasa cinta yang telah terkubur dalam hati?_

**TBC**

* * *

Apa YunJae momennya masih kurang? Hehe XD

Next chap, Yunho bakal ngelamar Jaejoong. Kan, mereka udah 3 kali ketemu. Jadi, tunggu aja, yaa~

Dan diatas, udah Dee sisipin YooSu moment di akhir-akhir. Hayo, kira-kira gimana hubungan mereka? Kkk~

Sayangnya, Dee gak janji bisa update cepet, soalnya dua minggu ke depan, Dee udah sibuk UAS sama Try Out. Mianhae, ne...

Tapi, kalau readers bener-bener mendukung Dee, akan Dee usahakan untuk update fic ini secepatnya.

Jadi, mohon review-nya, ne?

Love,

Jung Minrin :D


	5. Let's Get Married

Gomawo yang udah review di chap. 3 *tebar confetti*

Karena sambutan chingu baik, makanya Dee ingin balas kebaikan kalian dengan update fic ini. Kemarin sempet frustasi gegara koneksi internetnya nyebelin banget *bakar modem*

Syukurlah, sekarang udah normal lagi. Jadi, Dee bisa update fic ini. Semoga memuaskan, yaa ^^

Happy reading!

* * *

**Title**

TOKYO

Chapter Four : Let's Get Married

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Naomi (OC)

* * *

Pernikahan.

Hal yang paling sakral dalam hidup ini.

Hal yang tak boleh dipermainkan.

Pernikahan adalah sebuah janji. Janji dua sejoli di hadapan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Janji untuk saling mencintai dalam keadaan paling menyenangkan ataupun keadaan paling menyusahkan dalam hidup ini.

Kita harus mengingat bahwa kita telah berjanji kepada Tuhan.

Lantas, apa yang terjadi jika kita mengingkarinya?

Sama seperti jika kita mengingkari janji kita antar sesama manusia. Tuhan akan membenci kita. Dia tak akan percaya lagi pada kita.

Tapi, Tuhan Maha Pengasih dan Maha Penyayang, bukan?

Tuhan akan memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk kembali mencari pendamping hidupnya, sama seperti ketika Tuhan memberi kesempatan pada seorang pembunuh untuk bertobat.

Sesungguhnya, segala hal di dunia ini adalah mudah. Tuhan telah memudahkan segalanya bagi kita.

Bukankah Tuhan Maha Pengasih dan Maha Penyayang?

Hanya manusia-lah yang membuatnya rumit. Semakin kompleks.

Segala jawaban atas berbagai pertanyaan kita selama ini sudah terpampang di depan mata. Tapi kita justru mengabaikannya dan mencarinya hingga ke ujung dunia.

Inilah yang membuat Yunho khawatir. Ia khawatir, jika Tuhan telah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan sederhana sebagai seorang manusia, tepat di depan matanya.

_Siapakah jodohku?_

Pertanyaan yang sederhana, bukan?

Yunho bukan tipe pemuda yang mencari pendamping hidup dengan berbagai kriteria yang rumit. Selama ia merasa cocok dan nyaman di samping orang tersebut, maka ia akan memilihnya.

Yah, sayangnya, Yunho belum menemukan sosok tersebut.

Soal cinta?

Bagi Yunho, cinta bisa tumbuh seiring dengan kebersamaan diantara dua sejoli. Jadi, selagi mereka membangun rumah tangga, mereka bisa belajar saling memahami, saling mencintai.

Tapi, mungkinkah jawaban atas pertanyaan Yunho selama ini sudah ada di depan matanya?

Tapi, siapakah sesungguhnya jodoh Yunho?

Entah kenapa, Yunho hanya terpaku pada sosok Kim Jaejoong.

Diakah sosok jodoh yang dicari Yunho selama ini?

Diakah sosok seperti Kibum bagi Siwon?

Diakah sosok seperti Halmeoni-nya bagi Haraboji-nya?

Oh, Yunho tidak akan tahu kalau dia belum mencobanya, bukan?

* * *

_Pernikahan adalah tentang menautkan dua sejoli yang terpisah._

* * *

KRIETT...

Yunho membuka pintu kamar rawat Umma-nya dengan perlahan. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan hendak menjemput Umma-nya.

Menjemput?

Ya. Kibum sudah diperbolehkan pulang, setelah dokter memastikan keadaan Kibum selama seminggu ini semakin membaik.

Dilihatnya sosok namja manis yang terduduk di sofa kecil di samping ranjang sambil memperhatikan gadis cantik yang tengah menata baju ke dalam tas pakaian.

"Umma? Naomi?" panggil Yunho menginterupsi keheningan diantara dua makhluk cantik itu.

Gadis yang kita kenal sebagai Naomi langsung membalik tubuhnya. "Ah, Yunho-kun?" balas Naomi sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah atasannya itu. Mungkin, kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Naomi bisa berada di ruangan Kibum sekarang, padahal Yunho baru pulang dari kantornya. Mudah saja, karena Yunho memang meminta Naomi untuk pulang terlebih dahulu agar bisa membantu Umma-nya berkemas.

"Kau sudah pulang, Yun?" Kali ini, Kibum yang angkat bicara.

"Ne, Umma," balas Yunho, lalu melangkah mendekat dan terduduk di samping Kibum.

Sementara itu, Naomi tersenyum tipis melihat Yunho dan Kibum. Lantas, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan beberapa baju milik Kibum.

"Senangnya, bisa kembali lagi ke rumah," gumam Kibum.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Hatinya merasa bimbang. Ya, dia memang senang karena Umma-nya sudah diperbolehkan pulang, yang berarti bahwa keadaan Umma-nya sudah membaik. Tapi, jika Umma-nya tidak lagi dirawat di rumah sakit, artinya Yunho tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi.

Semenjak pertemuan mereka di cafetaria rumah sakit, keduanya lebih mudah berkomunikasi (Well, Yunho masih belum berani menghubungi Jaejoong dengan ponselnya). Kadang, mereka bertemu di cafetaria, taman atau lapangan parkir.

Selain itu, Jaejoong terlihat begitu akrab dengan Umma-nya. Kadang, jika Umma-nya sedang kesepian, Jaejoong berkunjung ke kamar Umma-nya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Kadang, Yunho merasa heran. Padahal, Jaejoong bilang, ia berada di rumah sakit karena adiknya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit itu juga. Tapi, kenapa Jaejoong bersikap seolah ia tak sedang menjaga adiknya. Jaejoong seperti memiliki banyak waktu senggang, bahkan untuk mengunjungi Umma-nya.

Yah, ini salah Yunho juga. Karena ia tak pernah menanyakan tentang adik Jaejoong. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, mereka selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan saja. Seperti musik favorit, film-film terbaru, novel yang bagus, atau berita terkini. Maklum, berbincang dengan Jaejoong seperti hiburan tersendiri, setelah pekerjaan yang melelahkan di kantornya. Bahkan, sepertinya, identitas Jaejoong yang dikenali Yunho hanyalah nama, nomor telepon dan alamat rumah. Mengenaskan, bukan?

Dan setelah ini, Yunho akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong kembali. Yah, Yunho memang memiliki nomor telepon Jaejoong. Tapi, ia masih merasa malu jika ia harus menghubungi Jaejoong melalui telepon.

Lagipula, apa susahnya? Padahal, Yunho juga sudah sering berbincang dengan Jaejoong secara langsung.

"Bukan rumah Umma, tapi apartemen," gurau Yunho membalas ucapan Kibum. "Rumah Umma adalah di Seoul," lanjutnya. "Atau jangan-jangan, Umma sudah merindukan Appa, ya?" goda Yunho.

"Aish! Kau menggoda Umma, ya?" sungut Kibum jengkel, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Yah, tidak tahukah Umma kalau Appa sangat merindukan Umma? Apalagi, saat Appa tahu Umma sedang jatuh sakit, Appa sudah mengancam akan mengirimkan bom kepadaku," celoteh Yunho.

"Aish! Biarkan saja. Memangnya, Umma peduli, heh?" balas Kibum, masih jengkel.

Yunho malah tertawa keras.

Sementara itu, Naomi yang mendengar perbincangan itu tertawa dengan sangat pelan.

"Terserah Umma saja-lah," balas Yunho sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke samping Naomi. "Semuanya sudah beres?" tanya Yunho dalam bahasa Jepang.

Naomi menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Sebentar lagi, Yunho-kun," jawab Naomi, yang kedua tangannya masih memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian lagi ke dalam tas milik Kibum.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Jangan menggunakan bahasa Jepang!" seru Kibum jengkel.

Dan hal itu membuat Yunho dan Naomi tertawa bersama.

* * *

Sedari tadi, Yunho hanya memencet tombol di remote TV-nya, tanpa tujuan dan jelas, sambil menatap kosong ke arah layar TV.

Ya, Yunho memang sedang melamun.

Hingga,

PLUK!

Sebuah bantal mendarat di kepalanya.

"Auw!" Yunho menoleh. Ia pikir, tak mungkin bantal melayang sendiri ke kepalanya. Sementara satu-satunya orang yang pantas dicurigai adalah Umma-nya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan mendapati Umma-nya berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan memasang tampang heran. "Kenapa Umma melemparku dengan bantal?" rajuk Yunho.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah melamun sedari tadi?!" seru Kibum.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak sembuh dari sakitnya, Umma-nya itu menjadi semakin kejam dan mengerikan. Ia juga semakin cerewet dan suka marah-marah. "Aku hanya merasa bosan di rumah," jawab Yunho. Ya, berada di rumah memang hal yang sangat membosankan bagi Yunho. Maklum, karena Yunho adalah seorang workaholic.

Wajah Kibum semakin muram. "Jadi, kau tak suka kalau Umma ada di rumah?" tanya Kibum tajam.

Yunho melongo heran. "Aniyo, Umma. Lagipula, siapa yang bilang kalau aku tak suka Umma ada di rumah?" balas Yunho. Akhir-akhir ini, Umma-nya begitu sensitif dan mudah tersinggung. "Aku hanya bosan, karena tidak ada kerjaan di rumah," jelas Yunho.

Kibum mendekati Yunho yang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah sesuatu!" perintah Kibum sambil mengetuk pelan puncak kepala Yunho.

"Lakukan apa, Umma?" tanya Yunho malas.

"Apa saja. Memangnya, kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga?" tanya Kibum.

Yunho menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah ke suatu tempat. Jalan-jalan mencari udara segar dan hiburan," usul Kibum.

Yunho hanya mendengarkan.

"Kau sih, tak punya pacar," gumam Kibum.

Yunho mendengus pelan. '_Kenapa harus mempermasalahkan pacar lagi?_' batinnya. "Memangnya, apa masalahnya kalau aku tak punya pacar?" tanya Yunho menantang.

Kibum mendesah kecil, lalu duduk di samping putranya. "Kalau kau punya seorang pacar, setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa kau ajak berbincang, jalan-jalan atau melakukan sesuatu," jelas Kibum.

"Aku tak perlu punya pacar, Umma. Aku punya Yoochun," jawab Yunho santai.

PLETAK!

Kibum menjitak kepala Yunho. "Memangnya, Yoochun itu pacarmu?" tanya Kibum jengkel.

Yunho meringis sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Umma-nya. "Lagipula, apa bedanya? Mengajak berbincang atau jalan-jalan, kan? Bahkan, aku bisa melakukannya dengan anjing," komentar Yunho.

"Ya! Kalau kau punya pacar, kau bisa melakukan 'sesuatu'," tegas Kibum.

" 'Sesuatu' apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aish, bocah ini," gerutu Kibum. "Yah, setidaknya, kau bisa menggenggam tangannya ketika berjalan bersama, memeluknya, atau mungkin," Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Atau mungkin apa, Umma?"

"Berciuman, mungkin?"

"MWO?!" seru Yunho kaget. "Aigo, Umma." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya atas pemikiran Umma-nya itu.

"Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dulu Umma dan Appa lakukan," kata Kibum. "Atau, kalau kau punya pacar, setidaknya, ada seseorang yang lebih memperhatikanmu. Membuatkanmu makanan, atau menanyakan keadaanmu," celoteh Kibum lagi.

"Kalau itu kan, tugas Umma," celetuk Yunho.

"Maksudmu?"

"Umma kan, selalu membuatkanku makanan, menanyakan keadaanku," balas Yunho. Sepertinya, dia memang selalu berusaha menghindar dari tuntutan untuk mencari pacar.

"Ya! Bukan begitu!" seru Kibum. "Maksud Umma, setidaknya, ada seseorang yang lebih memperhatikanmu. Tidak mungkin kan, selamanya Umma akan ada di sampingmu?"

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, mengangguk malas.

"Lagipula, banyak gadis di luar sana yang baik padamu," komentar Kibum.

Yunho kembali menatap Umma-nya. "Memangnya, Umma kenal dengan teman wanitaku?" tanya Yunho heran.

Kibum meringis. "Tidak banyak," jawabnya. "Naomi, misalnya. Gadis itu baik dan ramah. Dan sepertinya, dia tulus dalam membantu Umma kemarin," tutur Kibum.

"Aigo, Umma. Naomi sudah punya pacar," kata Yunho. "Umma masih ingat dengan Akira? Teman Jepang-ku yang Umma kagumi sejak jaman SMA dulu?" tanya Yunho mengingatkan.

"Ah, bocah itu! Umma ingat! Wah, Akira memang sangat tampan. Pantas saja, dia memiliki pacar seperti Naomi," gumam Kibum.

"Nah, teman wanita siapa lagi yang Umma kenal?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah, itu! Joongie!" seru Kibum.

"Heh? Joongie? Nuguya?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aish! Anak cantik yang selalu menemani Umma di rumah sakit. Kim Jaejoong!" seru Kibum semangat.

"Oh, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho mengangguk paham. "Tapi, kenapa Umma memanggilnya Joongie?" tanya Yunho heran. "Seperti sudah lama kenal saja," cibir Yunho.

"Ya! Karena Umma begitu sayang padanya!" seru Kibum. "Dia sangat baik, ramah, asyik diajak bicara, dan sopan. Ternyata, dia juga jago masak. Dan setelah mendengar ceritanya, kalau dia sedang merawat adiknya yang sakit, Umma yakin, kalau Jaejoong adalah namja penyayang keluarga. Ditambah lagi, dia sangat cantik, ya?" celoteh Kibum. "Dia benar-benar menantu idaman, Yun. Andai saja kau menikah dengannya," harap Kibum.

Yunho terpekur. '_Kenapa pikiran Umma sama denganku?_'

* * *

Weekday pertama di Tokyo hari itu ditandai dengan cahaya matahari yang muncul malu-malu di sela-sela tumpukan awan. Udara Tokyo hari itu tidak begitu dingin. Maklum saja, karena tinggal beberapa hari lagi, musim dingin sudah terlewatkan begitu saja.

Yunho tak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja. Ia menyambutnya dengan semangat kerja yang menggebu-gebu. Seperti biasa, Yunho masih menikmati transportasi barunya, kereta maglev.

Kali ini, Yunho tidak bertujuan mencari sosok Jaejoong. Toh, ia sudah memiliki nomor ponselnya. Meski ia juga masih sedikit berharap, supaya ia bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan namja cantik itu. Tujuan Yunho kali ini lebih pada kegiatan observasi langsung. Ia harus meneliti kereta maglev yang sudah beredar sekarang, sebagai bahan perbandingan untuk pembuatan kereta maglev jenis terbaru.

Selagi menunggu kereta maglev berhenti di stasiun tujuannya, Yunho melamun. Pikirannya memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Umma-nya.

_"Dia sangat baik, ramah, asyik diajak bicara, dan sopan."_

Ya. Yunho setuju dengan hal itu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Yunho juga langsung mendapat kesan baik tersebut dari sosok Jaejoong.

Belum lagi, ketulusan Jaejoong yang juga setia menemani Umma-nya, meski ia juga sibuk merawat adiknya.

_"Ternyata, dia juga jago masak."_

Nah, untuk hal ini, Yunho memang belum mengetahuinya. Saat Umma-nya masih dirawat di rumah sakit, Jaejoong pernah membawa makanan. Tapi, karena nafsu makan Umma-nya sedang tinggi, alhasil seluruh makanan pemberian Jaejoong dihabiskan oleh Umma-nya seorang diri. Jadi, Yunho tidak sempat mencicipinya. Tapi Yunho yakin, bahwa Umma-nya memang selalu benar dalam menilai seseorang. Jadi, ia percaya saja pada Umma-nya untuk urusan ini.

_"Dan setelah mendengar ceritanya, kalau dia sedang merawat adiknya yang sakit, Umma yakin, kalau Jaejoong adalah namja penyayang keluarga."_

Yunho juga berpendapat demikian. Karena dari sekian banyak anak muda di dunia, jarang sekali, ada yang masih perhatian pada saudara atau keluarganya. Apalagi, Jaejoong selalu menemani adiknya di rumah sakit sepanjang hari.

_"Ditambah lagi, dia sangat cantik, ya?"_

Dan Yunho amat sangat setuju dengan hal itu. Kecantikan Jaejoong-lah yang membuat Yunho tertarik padanya untuk pertama kalinya.

_"Dia benar-benar menantu idaman, Yun. Andai saja kau menikah dengannya."_

Yunho sama sekali tak menyangka kalau harapan Umma-nya supaya ia menikah dengan Jaejoong itu serius. Awalnya, ia pikir, Umma-nya hanya berniat menggodanya. Tapi, setelah dilihat dari tatapan mata Umma-nya, Yunho yakin, bahwa Kibum serius mengucapkannya.

Sebenarnya, Yunho tak keberatan kalau Jaejoong menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Toh, selama ini, ia merasa cocok dan nyaman bersama Jaejoong.

Dan urusan cinta bisa ditumbuh kembangkan ketika mereka sudah berpacaran atau menikah nantinya.

Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana dengan perasaan Jaejoong?

Apakah Jaejoong juga tertarik pada Yunho?

Maukah Jaejoong menjadi pendamping hidup Yunho?

Bisakah Jaejoong mencintai Yunho?

Dan sebelum semua pertanyaan Yunho sempat terjawab, kereta yang ditumpangi Yunho sudah berbunyi, tanda bahwa ia sudah tiba di tujuannya.

* * *

"Hei, Yun!" seru Yoochun ketika melihat sahabatnya, Yunho sedang makan di kantin kantor.

Yunho mendongak dengan enggan. "Apa?" tanyanya malas.

Yoochun melompat, lalu duduk di samping Yunho. "Jadi, kau sudah kembali, eoh?" tanya Yoochun berbasa-basi.

"Menurutmu?"

Yoochun terkekeh. "Hei, kenapa kau jutek begitu, sih? Ada masalah?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

Yunho berdeham pelan. "Tidak," jawabnya bohong. "Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, kemana kau setelah dari rumah sakit, heh? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?" tanya Yunho jengkel.

Yoochun nampak salah tingkah. "Ah, i-itu, yaa..." Yoochun kesulitan mencari kata-kata. "B-begini, s-sebenarnya, aku melihatmu sedang bersama Umma-mu. Karena aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian, jadi aku pulang saja," cerita Yoochun sambil tergagap.

"Dan kenapa kau terbata seperti itu, Park Yoochun? Atau ada yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Yunho tajam.

"T-tidak."

"Jawab yang benar!"

"Eh, i-iya."

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"S-sebenarnya..."

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu, Yoochun hendak pergi ke cafetaria sambil menunggu acara-jumpa-menantu antara Yunho, Kibum dan seseorang yang cantik yang tak Yoochun kenal. Tapi, tubuh kekarnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Auw!"

"Eh!" Yoochun terkejut ketika ia sadar bahwa ia menabrak seseorang bertubuh mungil. "Adik kecil, kau baik-baik saja?"

Bukannya dijawab. Bocah itu malah menangis. "Hiks, hiks. Nii-san, nii-san. Junsu sakit. Nii-san," racau bocah itu. "Huwaa!" Bocah itu justru menangis keras.

Dan Yoochun melongo. Ia segera berjongkok. "Adik kecil, kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Yoochun cemas.

"Hiks, Jae Nii-san." Bocah itu masih terisak.

"Kau mencari kakakmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"J-jae Nii-san. D-dada Junsu s-sesak lagih," ucap bocah itu terbata.

Yoochun terkejut mendengarnya. "Sesak? Ya Tuhan! Kau punya sesak nafas?" tanya Yoochun heran. Ia pun berinisiatif menggendong bocah itu, lalu segera berlari ke dalam rumah sakit lagi.

Yoochun segera menghampiri salah satu suster. "Suster, anak ini mengalami sesak nafas. Aku mohon bantuannya," ucap Yoochun cemas.

Suster itu mengangguk mengerti, lantas mengajak Yoochun untuk membawa bocah itu ke sebuah ruangan. Sayangnya, Yoochun tidak diijinkan masuk.

Yoochun melihat beberapa orang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. '_Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah kuperbuat?_' batin Yoochun frustasi. "Tolong selamatkanlah bocah itu," gumam Yoochun.

Yoochun tak beranjak dari tempatnya, hingga seseorang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Anda keluarga anak tadi?" tanya orang tersebut yang berpenampilan seperti dokter.

"B-bukan," jawab Yoochun gugup.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menemukannya di taman dalam keadaan sesak nafas," jelas Yoochun.

"Ah, dokter. Aku sudah menemukan keluarganya." Tiba-tiba seorang suster datang.

"Benarkah?"

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di belakang suster tersebut.

Yoochun menatap sosok tersebut. Gadis yang begitu cantik.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Sesak nafas adik Anda kambuh. Untung saja, Tuan ini segera tanggap pada keadaannya," ucap sang dokter sambil menunjuk Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum canggung.

"Arigatou, Tuan. Adik saya memang begitu lemah," ucap gadis itu lembut.

"Tak apa. Aku senang bisa membantu," balas Yoochun tulus.

Gadis itu kembali menatap sang dokter. "Apakah saya bisa menemui adik saya?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, dia masih istirahat. Setelah ini, perawat akan memindahkannya ke kamarnya kembali," jelas aang dokter.

"Baik, Dok. Saya mengerti," ucap gadis itu, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dimaksud.

Yoochun berinisiatif mencegah gadis itu. "Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?" tanya Yoochun.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Silakan," ajak gadis itu.

Yoochun mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Ditatapnya sosok bocah yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjang. Wajahnya imut dan begitu damai ketika tertidur. '_Malaikat,'_ batin Yoochun, lalu tersenyum. Entah kenapa, Yoochun lebih tertarik pada bocah itu daripada kakak perempuannya yang cantik.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Tuan," ucap gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Yoochun.

"Ah, iya. Sama-sama," balas Yoochun salah tingkah. "Dan jangan memanggilku Tuan. Rasanya aneh sekali," kata Yoochun.

"Jadi?"

"Panggil saja aku Yoochun," kata Yoochun.

"Baiklah, Yoochun-san. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jaejoong"

**FLASHBACK END**

"K-kim Jaejoong?" pekik Yunho kaget.

"Ya. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah melupakannya? Itu adalah Jaejoong yang selama ini kuceritakan padamu!" seru Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Yoochun nampak tak percaya. "Bukankah Jaejoong itu pria, ya? Tapi orang yang kutemui itu wanita," elak Yoochun.

"Kau yakin? Karena Jaejoong yang kukenal itu memang sangat cantik dan mirip wanita," jelas Yunho.

Yoochun menerawang. "Ah, mungkin saja," gumamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit! Aku harus bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi," kata Yunho, lalu menyeret tubuh Yoochun.

"Ya! Jangan menyeretku!"

* * *

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu, sih?" tanya Yoochun heran pada Yunho yang melangkah cepat ke meja resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan bertemu dengannya," jawab Yunho.

"Kau kan, punya nomor teleponnya, kenapa tidak ditelepon saja?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Sudahlah, diam saja," desis Yunho. Kini, Yunho sudah berhenti di depan meja resepsionis. "Permisi, suster."

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster tersebut.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang dirawat disini. Sayangnya, aku tak tahu namanya. Tapi, aku kenal dengan kakaknya," jelas Yunho.

"Bisakah Anda memberitahukan nama marganya dan kami bisa mengeceknya," balas suster itu.

"Marganya adalah Kim dan dia adalah orang Korea," jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah, kami akan memastikannya." Suster itu pun segera mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboard. Tak lama, ia kembali menatap Yunho. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kami tak menemukan seorang pun dengan marga Kim," ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" Yunho nampak tak percaya. Ia menoleh ke arah Yoochun. "Hei, Chun! Kau yakin, kalau orang yang kau temui itu Kim Jaejoong, kan?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja! Namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Tapi, aku tak yakin, kalau Kim Jaejoong yang kumaksud itu sama dengan Kim Jaejoong yang kau cari," ucap Yoochun.

"Aish!" gerutu Yunho kesal. "Kim Jaejoong, apakah kita tak berjodoh?!" Yunho berteriak keras ke atas.

* * *

_Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jodoh kita?_

_Ah, tidak juga. Asal kita berusaha mencarinya, kita pasti mendapatkannya._

* * *

Yunho menendang botol kaleng minuman di depannya cukup keras, hingga membuatnya melambung dan mengenai seseorang.

"Auw!"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika menydari bahwa perbuatannya telah melukai seseorang. Ia segera berlari mendekati orang tersebut. "Maaf, aku menendang botol kaleng itu, sehingga mengenai kepalamu," ucap Yunho.

Orang tersebut mendongak, menatap Yunho. "Tidak a- Yunho?"

Yunho mengerjap kaget. "Jaejoong?"

Dan Yunho menemukan Jaejoong, seperti menemukan separuh hatinya yang telah lama menghilang.

* * *

"Kau kesini lagi?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Ne," jawab Yunho singkat. Ia masih mengagumi sosok di hadapannya seperti biasa.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah Umma-mu sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. "Atau dia sakit lagi?" Jaejoong mulai khawatir.

"Aniyo. Umma baik-baik saja," jawab Yunho tanpa mengedipkan mata sedikitpun.

"Syukurlah." Jaejoong mengelus dadanya dengan lega. "Lalu, apa yang membawamu kemari? Sedang menjenguk seseorang? Atau kau yang sedang sakit?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

'_Benar-benar perhatian. Jadi, begini ya, rasanya diperhatikan?_' batin Yunho senang. "Aku sedang ingin menemui seseorang."

"Eh? Nugu?"

"Kau, Kim Jaejoong," jawab Yunho mantap.

Entah hanya perasaan Yunho atau ini memang kenyataan, Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong yang bersemu merah dan raut wajahnya menjadi lebih kikuk. Apakah Jaejoong tersipu?

"Aku tak tahu, apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau juga merasakannya." Yunho mulai berceloteh.

Jaejoong menyimaknya masih dengan ekspresi yang-menurut Yunho-begitu kikuk.

"Sejak pertemuan pertama kita di kereta maglev, aku langsung terpikat melihat sosokmu. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku adalah pribadi yang tertutup. Tapi setelah melihatmu, aku seolah menjadi lebih terbuka. Aku ingin mengenalimu lebih jauh. Dan kau benar-benar membuatku semakin terpesona. Kau benar-benar sosok yang menyenangkan, Jaejoong. Aku belum pernah merasa senyaman itu dengan orang lain," tutur Yunho panjang lebar.

Oke, Jaejoong nampak semakin tersipu. Tapi, ia nampak masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho.

"Dan pertemuan kedua kita di panti asuhan, membuat aku semakin tertarik padamu. Aku sama sekali tak menduga kalau kau adalah seseorang yang begitu menyukai anak kecil," lanjut Yunho.

Dan Jaejoong kembali tersipu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, kita bertemu di rumah sakit ini. Kita berbincang, lalu kau mengenal Umma-ku. Semuanya seperti keajaiban bagiku. Dan aku semakin menyukai sosokmu," lanjut Yunho. "Selama ini, aku sadar, bahwa aku selalu merasa hampa setiap aku tak bertemu denganmu. Setelah pertemuan pertama kita, aku bahkan rela naik kereta maglev hanya supaya aku mendapat kesempatan beretmu denganmu lagi. Tapi nihil. Aku tak bertemu denganmu," ucapnya.

Jaejoong terpana.

"Dan seolah Tuhan berpihak padaku, aku kembali dipertemukan denganmu di sebuah panti asuhan. Mengejutkan, bukan?" kata Yunho. "Dan kita sempat bertukar nomor telepon. Tahukah kau kalau aku menantikan telepon darimu?"

Jaejoong hanya membatu di tempatnya.

"Dan sekali lagi, Tuhan seperti mendengar semua doaku agar dipertemukan lagi denganmu, sehingga kita dipertemukan lagi disini, di rumah sakit ini." Yunho masih melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sejak aku tahu kau berada disini, aku tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu," jelasnya. "Hingga akhirnya, kita harus terpisahkan lagi. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, kita kembali dipertemukan, bukan?"

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Yunho itu. Apa tujuan Yunho mengatakan itu semua padanya?

"Kim Jaejoong," panggil Yunho sambil menyentuh kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"N-ne?"

"Setelah segala kejadian itu, aku seperti menemukan berbagai kepingan puzzle dalam hidupku," ucap Yunho. "Lantas, maukah kau menyusun kepingan puzzle itu bersamaku?" tawar Yunho.

"N-ne?"

"Kim Jaejoong, menikahlah denganku."

"MWO?! Menikah?"

* * *

"Aish, dasar! Si beruang itu kemana lagi, sih?" gerutu Yoochun yang sibuk mencari-cari Yunho di sekitar rumah sakit.

"Hei, Paman!" panggil seseorang.

Yoochun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Didapatinya bocah 'malaikat' yang pernah ditabraknya waktu itu. Ia langsung berjongkok. "Kenapa kau di sini? Kau tak takut terkena sesak nafas lagi?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Aku sedang menunggu Nii-san," jawab bocah itu dengan gaya imut.

"Eh? Nii-san?" Yoochun mengerjap. "Kakakmu, namanya Kim Jaejoong, kan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Benar, Paman!" jawab bocah itu senang.

TUK! TUK!

Bocah itu malah mengetuk pelan jidat Yoochun yang lebar. "Wah, jidat Paman lebar sekali! Pasti sebuah pesawat bisa mendarat disini, ya?" tanya bocah itu dengan polosnya.

Yoochun mendengus kesal.

"Oiya. Akhir-akhir ini, aku bertemu Paman-Paman dengan wajah unik," ucap bocah itu seolah berbicara pada diri sendiri. "Paman Jidat Lebar dan Paman Berwajah Kecil, tapi mirip beruang yang sedang bertemu Nii-san," celotehnya.

"Heh?" Yoochun nampak kaget.

"Kenapa, Paman?"

"Cepat ajak aku menemui kakakmu!"

**TBC**

* * *

_Hidup itu seperti merangkai puzzle._

_Berhasilkah Yunho merangkai puzzle kehidupannya?_

* * *

Penasaran dengan jawaban Jaemma? Kkkk~

Mian, kalo YunJae momennya masih dikit banget. Kan, Dee udah pernah bilang, kalo YunJae momennya Dee banyakin setelah mereka nikah. Tenang aja, gak bakalan lama, kok. Chap. 6 nanti, YunJae udah nikah dan di Chap. 7, mereka mulai mengawali hari mereka sebagai suami-istri. Cieee

Dan yang penasaran sama bocah yang ditabrak Yoochun dan hubungannya sama Jaejoong udah terjawab, kan? Hoho~

Dan itu, Dee mau tanya. Menurut readers, enaknya umur Junsu berapa, ya? Di fic ini, sifat Junsu emang kekanakan banget. Tapi, Dee gak mau bikin umurnya terlalu muda, karena gak mau kalo Yoochun Oppa disangkai Pedo, hehe ^^

Kritik, saran dan komentarnya, mohon ditulis dengan baik di kolom review, yaa?

Dee butuh review kalian untuk nambah semangat!

Love,

Jung Minrin


	6. Jung Family

Gomawo buat yg udah review di chap. 4 ^^

Dan gomawo juga buat yg udah kasih saran utk umurnya Junsu. Nah, karena penasaran, umur para cast disini itu berapa, nanti Dee tulis sekalian di bagian cast, oke ;)

Oiya, cuma mau menegaskan, tolong perhatiian chapter yang Dee tulis di bagian cerita. Bukan yang ada di pojok kanan atas itu. Soalnya, bagi Dee, prolog itu gak keitung chapter 1. Jadi, ini masih chapter 5.

Buat yang udah menantikan pernikahannya YunJae, harap ditunggu di chap depan, yaa :)

Tapi chap ini udah aku banyakin YunJae momennya, kok.

Semoga terhibur dan happy reading ^^

* * *

**Title**

TOKYO

Chapter Five : Jung Family

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Jung Yunho (26)

Kim Jaejoong (20)

Shim Changmin (17)

Park Yoochun (25)

Kim Junsu (16)

Kim Kibum (48)

Choi Siwon (50)

Naomi (OC-22)

* * *

Jung Family.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan mereka?

Keluarga yang terkenal di Korea dengan perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang transportasi. Bahkan, perusahaannya merupakan salah satu perusahaan paling maju di kawasan Asia yang kini mulai merambah dunia internasional, terutama pasar Eropa.

Kesuksesan keluarga Jung bermula pada sosok Jung Yonghwa, ayah dari Jung Siwon dan kakek dari Jung Yunho. Ketertarikannya dalam dunia otomotif pada masanya, membuat ia berniat untuk mendirikan bengkel sendiri miliknya.

Berawal dari bengkel sederhana yang diberi nama Jung Oto, kemudian usaha kecilnya itu mulai berkembang lewat bantuan oleh seorang pengusaha. Bengkel sederhananya mulai berkembang dan menjadi salah satu bengkel yang digemari banyak penggila otomotif karena perawatannya yang baik.

Lewat bengkel itulah, Yonghwa muda bertemu dengan sosok Seo Joohyun, yang akhirnya ia persunting menjadi istrinya. Dan bersama, mereka berdua mulai mengembangkan bisnis keluarga Jung.

Kelahiran bayi yang diberi nama Jung Siwon dari rahim Joohyun, membawa berkah bagi Yonghwa dan keluarga kecilnya. Yonghwa mendapat kesempatan semakin besar untuk mengembangkan usahanya. Ia banyak belajar dari berbagai ahli dalam bidang otomotif dan teknik, sehingga usaha kecilnya semakin berkembang luas.

Hingga akhirnya, Jung Yonghwa mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai salah satu pengusaha di bidang otomotif. Awalnya, Jung Industries hanya memproduksi mesin. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Yonghwa meningkatkan produksinya dengan memproduksi alat transportasi. Meski tidak secara mandiri, namun Yonghwa sudah cukup bangga akan hal itu.

Ketika Siwon sudah beranjak dewasa, namja itu pun mulai terjun dalam bisnis yang didirikan ayahnya. Dan sumbangsihnya bagi Jung Industries membawa dampak besar. Siwon berhasil menjadikan Jung Industries sebagai perusahaan mandiri yang memproduksi alat transportasi.

Motor, mobil, kereta api , dan kereta listrik.

Seolah mewarisi bakat dari sang kakek dan sang ayah, sejak kecil, Jung Yunho sudah tertarik dengan mesin. Bahkan, ia berhasil menciptakan mesin pertamanya, ketika berusia 8 tahun. Ide-idenya yang cemerlang juga digunakan oleh Jung Industries dalam mengembangkan berbagai alat transportasi yang diproduksi Jung Industries. Dan itu berarti, Yunho sudah memiliki penghasilan sendiri sejak usianya masih belia.

Dan kini, Yunho sudah mencapai posisi yang diidamkannya selama ini, yakni sebagai CEO. Sejak kecil, ia tak pernah menargetkan dirinya untuk menjadi Presiden Direktur menggantikan Kakek atau Ayahnya. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa sebelum sang Kakek meninggal, beliau sempat berpesan pada Yunho untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai Presiden Direktur Jung Industries, di usianya yang masih 15 tahun. Tapi Yunho menolaknya dengan halus, karena dia bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu suka memerintah dan lebih tertarik untuk terjun secara langsung ke lapangan. Alhasil, kini Yunho pun menduduki posisi CEO, karena dia bisa tetap memimpin perusahaan dan terjun ke lapangan, bergabung dengan Divisi Penelitian dan Pengembangan.

Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, proyek besar yang sedang berada di tangan Yunho adalah kerja samanya dengan pemerintah Jepang dalam mengembangkan kereta maglev. Dan masih banyak kerja sama lainnya dengan berbagai pihak, yang bahkan akan sangat panjang jika diceritakan.

Tak akan ada habisnya jika membahas tentang Jung Family dan Jung Enterprises yang melegenda itu.

Ah, tapi bagaimana dengan kisah cinta sang CEO?

Mungkinkah sepanjang kisah Jung Family dan Jung Enterprises?

Mungkinkah kisah cintanya dengan Kim Jaejoong juga akan melegenda?

* * *

_Keluarga adalah tempat dimana kita berbagi cinta, berbagi tawa, berbagi kebahagiaan._

_Keluarga adalah tempat dimana kita berbagi luka, berbagi tangis, berbagi kepedihan._

_Tanpa keluarga, kita hanyalah seorang diri di dunia ini. Sebatang kara._

* * *

"Kim Jaejoong, menikahlah denganku."

"MWO?! Menikah?" Jaejoong melongo mendengar permintaan Yunho. Baginya, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia belum mengenal Yunho secara mendalam. Apalagi, mereka hanya bertemu sebanyak 3 kali.

Yunho menutup mulutnya dengan cukup keras, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi. "Ah, mianhae, kalau ucapanku melantur," ucap Yunho menyesal.

"Eh?"

"K-kalau kau belum s-siap, gwaenchana," ucap Yunho gugup. "Mian, kalau aku terburu-buru," tutur Yunho.

Jaejoong malah bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang plin-plan. "Memangnya, ucapanmu yang tadi tidak sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho mengangguk tengkuknya canggung. "B-bukan begitu," jawab Yunho. Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri, '_Aish! Kenapa tadi aku berbicara begitu sendiri tanpa bisa kukontrol, sih? Apa ini memang isi hatiku yang terdalam? Apa aku memang sudah terlalu jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong?_'

"Lalu?" Jaejoong menaikkan kedua alisnya, menanti penjelasan Yunho.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Jae," ucap Yunho tulus. "T-tapi...

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau kita baru beberapa kali bertemu?" tanya Yunho mengingatkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tapi, entah kenapa, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Jae," tutur Yunho. "Jatuh cinta pada semua yang ada pada dirimu," kata Yunho.

"K-kau yakin?" Kini, Jaejoong-lah yang gugup.

Yunho mendesah berat. "Mungkin, cintaku memang belum terlalu besar. Tapi aku yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring kebersamaan kita, rasa cinta itu akan terus tumbuh dalam hatiku," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong tertunduk, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Jae?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dengan takut. "Hm, kurasa, tak ada salahnya menerima lamaranmu," ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Ne? Jinjja?" Yunho tak menyangka dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu, Jung Yunho."

* * *

_Tuhan akan selalu memberi jalan pada umatnya yang telah bertekad._

_Seperti Tuhan yang akan memudahkan jalan seseorang untuk mencintai._

* * *

"Ya, Paman Jidat Lebar! Kenapa menutupi telingaku?!" seru bocah yang berdiri di depan Yoochun, sambil menghempaskan kedua tangan Yoochun dari telinganya.

Yoochun tetap mempertahankan tangannya, menutupi telinga bocah itu. Ia tak ingin bocah itu mendengar perbincangan Yunho dan Jaejoong tentang pernikahan. Bisa-bisa, bocah itu akan banyak bertanya padanya. "Aish! Kau tak boleh mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan kakakmu!" tegas Yoochun memberitahu.

Bocah itu membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Yoochun. "Memangnya, apa yang dibicarakan Nii-san? Nii-san menjelek-jelekkan aku?" tanya bocah itu penasaran sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

Yoochun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah bocah itu. "Aish, kau ini umur berapa, sih?" tanya Yoochun gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi bocah di hadapannya itu.

"Ya! Jangan cubit-cubit!" seru bocah itu, sambil menyingkirkan tangannya Yoochun dari pipinya. "Aku sudah berumur 16 tahun. Kenapa?" balas bocah itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya. "Tapi, kenapa kau pendek sekali, heh?" tanya Yoochun heran.

Bocah itu memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Jangan meledekku! Kalau aku pendek memangnya kenapa?" tanya bocah itu jengkel.

Yoochun tertawa renyah melihatnya. "Tak apa. Itu membuatmu terlihat semakin imut." Sekali lagi, Yoochun mencubit pipi bocah itu.

"Ya! Aku tidak imut! Aku ini tampan!" seru bocah itu.

Yoochun kembali tertawa. Ia semakin gemas dengan bocah di hadapannya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah." Yoochun menyerah dengan bocah itu. "Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan, ya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Eh?" Bocah itu mengerjap. "Bukannya sudah? Nama Paman adalah Paman Jidat Lebar, kan?" Bocah itu pun terkikik geli.

"Ya! Berhenti meledekku! Dasar pendek!" seru Yoochun. "Sudahlah. Mari kita berkenalan!" ajak Yoochun. "Namaku Park Yoochun," ucap Yoochun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, Paman Yoochun," gumam bocah itu, seolah berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Kenalkan, namaku Xiah Junsu!" seru bocah itu riang, sambil menjabat tangan Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum lebar. '_Dia benar-benar anak yang menyenangkan_.'

* * *

_Tak akan pernah ada yang salah dengan cinta._

_Perbedaan agama, perbedaan usia._

_Kalau memang itu salah, haruskah kita menyalahkan Tuhan?_

* * *

"Lho? Su-ie?" Jaejoong terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa kamar adiknya kosong. Adiknya tidak berada disana. Ia merasa khawatir dan tak ingin kejadian ketika adiknya ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan itu terulang kembali.

Yunho yang juga menyadari hal itu pun terlihat cemas. "Adikmu dimana, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. "S-su-ie tak ada disini," ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana kalau dia pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu?" racau Jaejoong. Sejak kejadian pingsannya adiknya, Junsu, beberapa hari yang lalu, ia selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Junsu. Ia juga sudah sering memperingatkan Junsu untuk tidak keluyuran. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Junsu butuh hiburan di luar. Mungkin, karena Jaejoong meninggalkannya terlalu lama, jadi Junsu pergi dari kamarnya lagi. Jaejoong mendongak, memandang wajah Yunho dengan matanya yang basah. "Bagaimana ini, Yunho? Aku benar-benar kakak yang payah. Aku sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan," racau Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tak pernah benar-benar bisa menghadapi orang yang menangis. Dan dia melakukan sesuai nalurinya. Dengan gugup, tangan kanan Yunho menyentuh punggung Jaejoong dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk mendekat padanya, lantas mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. "Tenanglah dulu, Jae. Kita bisa minta bantuan pada perawat untuk mencari Junsu. Aku akan membantumu, karena bagaimanapun juga, aku juga menyebabkan Junsu menghilang. Aku sudah menahanmu terlalu lama tadi," oceh Yunho sambil mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terisak pelan di dada Yunho. Entah kenapa, ada suata rasa aman dan nyaman ketika ia berada di dekat Yunho. Bahkan, ia yang jarang menangis itu mendadak menjadi cengeng hanya karena Junsu yang menghilang.

Atau hanya karena Jaejoong merasa nyaman menangis di hadapan Yunho?

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan dua tangan kekarnya dan membuat namja cantik itu terdongak. "Sekarang, berhenti menangis dan ayo kita cari Junsu," ucap Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dengan menahan malu.

"Nah, begitu kan, kau terlihat lebih cantik," gumam Yunho memuji.

Jaejoong tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja, Jaejoong memeluk Yunho sekali lagi. "Gomawo, Yunho. Gomawo," bisiknya tulus.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong. '_Rasanya hangat._'

* * *

"Nii-san!" Junsu berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Sementara itu, Yoochun yang melihatnya melongo dan panik. Ia khawatir, kalau asma Junsu kambuh lagi. "Hei, Junsu! Hati-hati!" serunya memperingatkan. Ia pun segera mengejar Junsu.

"Su-ie!" panggil sebuah suara.

Yoochun melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya sebagai kakak Junsu, Kim Jaejoong. Ia merasa tenang dan lega. Dan ia kembali terkejut, ketika Yunho yang masih berada di samping Jaejoong. "Yunho?"

"Chun? Kau?" Yunho memasang tampangnya yang linglung dan penuh tanya.

Yoochun hanya mengulas cengiran ke arah sahabatnya itu, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan perasaan canggung.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong sedang memeluk Junsu. "Su-ie, lain kali, jangan pergi-pergi lagi, ya?" ucap Jaejoong dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Baik, Nii-san," jawab Junsu tegas. "Tapi, tadi Paman Ji-"

Yoochun yang menyadari panggilan menyindir dari Junsu pun langsung menunjukkan death glare-nya.

"Ah, maksud Su-ie, tadi Paman Yoochun sudah menemaniku. Dia baik sekali, Nii-san," jelas Junsu riang.

Yoochun tersenyum kikuk ke arah Jaejoong.

"Arigatou, Tuan," ucap Jaejoong sopa pada Yoochun.

Yoochun terkekeh, sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak apa. Junsu adalah anak yang baik dan menyenangkan," kata Yoochun. "Lagipula, aku juga mengenal Yunho, kok," ucap Yoochun memberitahu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dan Yunho bergantian.

"Benar. Jae, kenalkan, ini Park Yoochun, sahabatku," kata Yunho memperkenalkan.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong pun saling berjabat tangan.

"Oiya, Nii-san. Paman berwajah kecil ini siapa?" tanya Junsu dengan tidak berdosanya.

Yoochun terkikik geli mendengar panggilan Junsu pada Yunho.

Jaejoong segera menutup mulut adiknya. "Aish, Su-ie! Jangan menyebutnya Paman berwajah kecil!" larang Jaejoong. "Dia adalah Yunho Nii-san," jelas Jaejoong.

"Oh, Yunho Nii-san," gumam Junsu mengulang perkataan Jaejoong. "Perkenalkan, namaku Xiah Junsu!" seru Junsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lebar, lalu menjabat tangan Junsu. "Aku Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jun-chan," balas Yunho.

"Eh? Jun-chan?" Junsu mengerjap dengan lucu.

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, bukan begitu! Aku sangat suka! Jun-chan sangat suka!" seru Junsu gembira.

Dan keempat orang itu pun tertawa bersama.

Siapapun yang melihat kebersamaan mereka, pasti menduga bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

* * *

UHUK!

Kibum tersedak, setelah mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

Dengan sigap, Yunho menyodorkan air putih miliknya untuk Umma-nya. "Minumlah dulu, Umma," tutur Yunho.

Kibum segera meneguk air putih itu. Ia mengatur nafasnya. "Ya! Ini semua kan, gara-gara kau, Jung Yunho," desis Kibum tajam. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Kau sudah melamar Jaejoong?" tanya Kibum tak percaya.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, Umma. Mana mungkin aku berbohong pada Umma?" balas Yunho pasrah.

Kibum tersenyum lebar. "Aigoo~ Anak Umma sudah dewasa ya, rupanya?" goda Kibum.

Yunho mendengus sebal. "Tentu saja, Umma. Aku sudah dewasa! Aku sudah 26 tahun!" seru Yunho.

Kibum tertawa. "Oiya, memangnya, umur Jaejoong itu berapa?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

Yunho menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. "Omo! Aku belum bertanya!" seru Yunho heboh.

Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya karena jengkel. "Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" gerutunya kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin, kau belum tahu umur Jaejoong dan kau sudah melamarnya?" tanyanya jengkel. "Sebenarnya, apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Jaejoong selama ini, heh?"

Yunho meringis. "Aku memang pabbo," rutuknya pelan.

"Dasar!" cibir Kibum. "Dan apa yang membuatmu langsung melamarnya kalau kau belum tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya?" tanya Kibum.

"Ya! Bukannya aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Umma," elak Yunho. "Tapi asal Umma tahu saja, cinta itu tidak membutuhkan alasan," jelas Yunho.

Kibum terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Cinta memang tidak membutuhkan alasan.

* * *

"Selamat, Yunho-kun! Aku turut senang!" Naomi tersenyum dengan bahagia, ketika melihat bos-nya datang ke kantor.

"Ya Tuhan! Memangnya, ada apa, Naomi?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku mendengar dari Ny. Jung kalau kau akan segera menikah," celetuk Naomi.

"Heh? Kaa-san bilang begitu padamu?" Yunho tak percaya kalau Umma-nya itu sangat suka bicara.

"Iya," jawab Naomi senang. "Kemarin malam, Ny. Jung meneleponku dan menceritakan semuanya padaku," tutur Naomi.

Yunho melongo. '_Semuanya?_'

"Setelah sekian lama, aku tidak melihat Yunho-kun dengan seorang gadis, tiba-tiba saja, tiba kabar bahwa Yunho-kun akan segera menikah," lanjut Naomi. "Eh? Atau malah sebenarnya, aku memang tidak pernah melihat Yunho-ku dengan seorang gadis, ya?" candanya, lalu tertawa geli.

Yunho mendengus sebal. "Ya! Sudahlah! Hentikan acara gossipnya dan kembali bekerja!" perintah Yunho.

Naomi masih tertawa. "Memangnya, berita pernikahan itu hanya gossip?"

Yunho kembali mendengus. '_Dasar wanita!_'_  
_

* * *

"Aigo, Su-ie. Kau imut sekali," puji Kibum sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Junsu.

Junsu hanya terkikik geli.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan Yunho?

Namja bermata musang itu mendengus pelan melihat tingkah konyol Ummanya.

Kini, Yunho dan Kibum sedang berada di kamar rawat Junsu. Karena Kibum yang merengek-rengek pada Yunho untuk mengantarnya menemui Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Duduklah disini, Yunho," ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong kursi ke arah Yunho.

"Ah, gomawo, Jae." Yunho pun terduduk di atas kursi tersebut. Dan ia menyadari bahwa Jaejoong masih saja berdiri di sampingnya. "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Mau kupangku saja?" tawar Yunho tulus.

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah, menahan malu. "A-ani." Jaejoong menggeleng lemah dengan wajah tertunduk.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Oiya, Joongie," panggil Kibum.

"Ne?" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Yunho kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Kibum memberitahu.

Sementara itu, Yunho hanya menatap bingung ke arah Umma-nya. '_Sesuatu apa?_' batinnya bingung. Sebelum ini, Umma-nya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Jaejoong.

"Kami ingin kau dan Su-ie ikut kami ke Seoul untuk bertemu dengan keluarga besar kami," jelas Kibum.

Jaejoong membatu di tempatnya.

Begitu pula dengan Yunho.

"Aku harap, kita semua bisa saling mengenal," lanjut Kibum.

"T-tapi..."

"Tenang saja, Joongie. Kami yang akan mengatur semuanya," sela Kibum.

"Tapi, Su-ie..."

"Kau juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Su-ie. Kami bahkan akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan Su-ie," jelas Kibum. Kini, Kibum menatap Junsu. "Su-ie ingin sembuh, kan? Su-ie ingin bermain bola seperti dulu lagi, kan?" tanya Kibum

Junsu mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Jadi, terimalah ini, Joongie," mohon Kibum.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan.

"Anggap saja, ini sebagai syarat, aku akan merestui pernikahan kalian," lanjut Kibum.

Dan kalau sudah begitu, Yunho dan Jaejoong tak bisa berkata selain 'iya'.

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini, Umma?" tanya Yunho jengkel, sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

Kibum tertawa melihat protesan Yunho. "Waeyo, Yun?" tanyanya denga tak berdosa.

"Ini namanya pemaksaan, Umma!" tegas Yunho.

"Umma hanya ingin membantumu dengan Jaejoong. Umma ingin melihat kalian segera menikah," jelas Kibum. "Lebih cepat, lebih baik, kan?" tanya Kibum.

"Tapi, tidakkah Umma tahu, kalau Jaejoong begitu cemas tadi?" tanya Yunho mengingatkan.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi?" Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Yunho mendengus pelan. "Ah, aku tahu. Sebenarnya, Umma hanya memanfaatkan kami sebagai alasan, kan?" tebak Yunho.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bilang saja, kalau Umma sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Appa dan ingin membuat Jung baru, ya?" goda Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!"

Dan Yunho pun tertawa puas.

* * *

"Aku takut," racau Jaejoong cemas.

Yunho langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, Jae. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," ucap Yunho meyakinkan.

Sementara sepasang kekasih itu nampak saling menenangkan, Kibum justru sedang asyik bermain dengan Junsu, selagi menunggu panggilan untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Incheon.

"Tapi, bagaimana sambutan keluargamu nanti? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menerimaku?" racau Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap pipi Jaejoong. "Tenanglah. Kau sudah lebih dari sekedar diterima di keluargaku," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk menenangkanku, kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa pelan. "Tidak, Jae. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," jawab Yunho mantap. "Appa dan dongsaeng-ku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu," jelas Yunho. "Apalagi, Halmeoni-ku," imbuhnya.

"Eh? Halmeoni-mu?"

"Ne. Sosok yang paling kukagumi selama ini," ucap Yunho. "Dan sekarang, posisinya sudah tergantikan olehmu," imbuh Yunho.

Jaejoong tertunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang selalu memerah setiap Yunho memuji atau menggodanya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Jae, dengarkan aku." Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong. "Selama kita bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," ucap Yunho.

"Ne. Aku percaya padamu."

Dan panggilan bagi penumpang pesawat tujuan Incheon pun terdengar.

Mengharuskan keempat orang itu bersiap untuk naik pesawat.

* * *

"Apakah selama itu, Min?" tanya Siwon cemas pada putra bungsunya, Changmin yang sedang asyik bermain PSP.

"Aigo, Appa. Pemberitahuan kedatangan baru saja terdengar. Dan mereka pasti sedang bersiap turun," jelas Changmin santai.

Siwon mendengus pelan. Ia menyadari bahwa ia telah bersikap berlebihan. Maklum, karena ia tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan istrinya. Siwon pun memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dan terduduk di samping Changmin.

"Oiya, Appa," panggil Changmin yang sudah menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan PSP.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Changmin. "Ne?"

"Yunho Hyung benar-benar akan segera menikah, ya?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne," jawab Siwon malas. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Changmin menanyakan hal itu. "Waeyo? Kau kedengaran meragukan Hyung-mu, eoh?" tanya Siwon penuh selidik.

Changmin tertawa renyah. "Ani, Appa," balas Changmin. "Hanya heran saja, mengingat kalau Hyung jarang dekat dengan wanita dan tiba-tiba ia mengabarkan kalau akan segera menikah," ucap Changmin.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Changmin. "Yang paling penting adalah bahwa kita semua harus mendukung pilihan Hyung-mu, Min," kata Siwon mengingatkan.

"Ne! Tentu saja, Appa!" seru Changmin sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Nah, itu mereka!" seru Changmin yang menunjuk ke arah belakang Siwon.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Kibum yang berjalan ke arahnya, diikuti oleh Yunho dan dua orang yang belum dikenalnya, seorang gadis cantik dan remaja yang nampak imut. "Bummie~" gumam Siwon. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati istrinya.

Kibum tersenyum senang ketika melihat suaminya. "Siwonnie~" balas Kibum yang langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon.

Sementara itu, Changmin mengikuti Appa-nya, bangkit dari duduknya. Namun, ia menyambut Hyung-nya terlebih dahulu, karena ingin membiarkan kedua orang tuanya untuk saling melepas rindu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil memeluk tubuh Hyung-nya.

Yunho membalas pelukan Changmin dengan hangat sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Baik," jawabnya singkat. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Yunho sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Changmin ringan. Matanya nampak tertarik pada sosok cantik yang berdiri di samping Yunho. "Nah, dan ini pasti calon istri Hyung, kan?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

Sosok cantik itu tersenyum lembut. "Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jaejoong," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Changmin.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu, Noona," balas Changmin sambil menjabat tangan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, Min," ralat Yunho.

"Eh?" Changmin mengerjap terkejut. "Jadi?"

Jaejoong tertawa renyah. "Jangan percaya pada penampilan. Penampilan bisa menipumu," gurau Jaejoong.

Changmin tersenyum canggung karena telah salah mengenali sosok Jaejoong. Dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan sosok imut yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong. "Ah, dan kau?" tanya Changmin ramah.

"Aku Xiah Junsu!" seru anak imut itu.

"Changmin lebih tua setahun daripada kau, Jun-chan. Jadi, panggil saja dia Hyung," kata Yunho memberitahu. "Atau tiang listrik juga boleh," guraunya.

"Yah, Hyung!" keluh Changmin kesal.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa.

"Ah, Appa sampai kelupaan," celetuk Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara anak-anak muda itu. "Jadi, mana calon menantuku?" tanya Siwon bersikap seolah pura-pura tidak tahu. Meskipun Siwon belum pernah melihat wajah calon menantunya, tapi ia bisa menebak yang mana yang merupakan calon menantunya. Mengingat kalau salah satu diantara sosok asing itu masih terlalu muda untuk dijadikan istri Yunho.

"Appa, kenalkan, dia Kim Jaejoong," kata Yunho memperkenalkan.

"Jaejoong." Jaejoong mengulas senyum sambil menjabat tangan Siwon.

Siwon pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Junsu. "Dan kau? Kau pasti adik Jaejoong, kan?" tebak Siwon.

"Ne!" seru Junsu. "Aku Xiah Junsu!"

Siwon tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Junsu. "Kau manis, dan Noona-mu cantik," puji Siwon.

"Appa! Jaejoong adalah seorang namja," tukas Yunho jengkel. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, banyak orang yang salah mengenali Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Siwon pun terkekeh pelan.

Dan semuanya ikut tertawa.

Benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia, bukan?

* * *

"Selamat datang di rumah keluarga Jung!" seru Changmin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, tanda menyambut kehadiran Jaejoong dan Junsu sebagai anggota keluarganya.

Siwon yang berjalan di belakang Changmin, membalik tubuhnya dan memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. "Nah, hari ini, ada kejutan spesial untuk kalian," ucap Siwon memberitahu.

"Eh? Kejutan apa, Appa?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Siwon tersenyum misterius. "Lebih baik, kalian langsung melihatnya di ruang baca," kata Siwon sambil mengerling. Kini, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu. "Nah, Junsu. Sekarang, ayo main dengan Ahjussi di taman belakang," ajak Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Junsu.

"Ne, Ahjussi!" balas Junsu penuh semangat dan mengikuti langkah Siwon.

"Appa, Min ikut!" seru Changmin yang langsung mengejar Siwon dan Junsu.

Kibum menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Kalian cepatlah ke ruang baca, ne?" ucap Kibum, yang lalu mengikuti langkah suaminya ke taman belakang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan penuh tanya.

"Hm, ayo kita kesana sekarang, Jae," ajak Yunho sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yunho.

* * *

"Cucuku~" panggil sosok wanita tua yang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang baca.

Yunho tersenyum senang ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang ditemuinya di ruang baca saat itu adalah Halmeoni-nya yang begitu ia sayangi dan rindukan. "Halmeoni," panggil Yunho yang langsung menghambur ke arah Halmeoni-nya dan memberinya pelukan hangat.

Jaejoong nampak begitu kikuk. Ia merasa canggung karena seperti 'orang asing' diantara Yunho dan Halmeoni-nya.

Jung Halmeoni melepas pelukannya pada cucunya, lalu menatap Jaejoong. "Kau pasti Jaejoong, kan?" tebaknya.

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, ne, H-halmeoni," ucapnya gugup.

"Kemarilah," pinta Jung Halmeoni lembut.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan gugup ke arah Yunho dan Halmeoni-nya.

Jung Halmeoni menyentuh lengan Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Jae, kau tak perlu malu begitu," kata Jung Halmeoni menenangkan.

Jaejoong menatap Jung Halmeoni dengan gugup.

"Mulai sekarang, kita adalah keluarga," ucap Jung Halmeoni mantap.

Dan Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Ia merasakan suasana hangat melingkupinya.

* * *

Jaejoong termenung sambil menatap ke arah keluarga Jung yang asyik bercengkrama, ditambah kehadiran Junsu diantara mereka. Meskipun anggota keluarga Jung tidak terlalu banyak, namun terlihat begitu akrab dan penuh kehangatan.

"Jae." Tiba-tiba, Yunho menyikut pelan lengan Jaejoong, menyadarkan namja cantik itu dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho tertawa pelan. "Kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Yunho.

"A-ani," jawab Jaejoong bohong. Tentu saja, ia berbohong. Ia merasa bahagia, sekaligus sakit ketika melihat keakraban keluarga Jung.

Yunho sepertinya menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sedang berbohong padanya. Namun, ia tak berniat menuntut penjelasan secara langsung dari kekasihnya. "Kau ingin jalan-jalan keluar bersamaku?" tawar Yunho.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Mereka pasti akan mengerti," kata Yunho. "Kau ingin melihat-lihat keadaan Seoul saat ini, kan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

* * *

"Aku merindukan keceriaanmu, Jae," ucap Yunho sambil memandang daun yang gugur dari pohonnya.

Kini, Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang terduduk di sebuah taman yang masih terselimuti salju. Untungnya, musim dingin segera berakhir, sehingga udara dingin Seoul kali ini tidak terlalu bermasalah bagi Yunho.

Jaejoong tertunduk lesu mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Mianhae," gumamnya. "Aku memang payah," ucapnya lirih.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. "Apanya yang payah?" tanya Yunho heran. "Jae, aku tahu, kau sedang punya masalah. Ceritakanlah padaku, karena sudah sepantasnya sepasang kekasih saling berbagi," jelas Yunho.

Tiba-tiba, Jaejoong menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai terisak. "Aku iri padamu, Yun," kata Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerjap kaget. "I-iri? Waeyo?" tanyanya heran.

Jaejoong terisak kembali. "Kau begitu beruntung memiliki keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang," ucap Jaejoong.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak pernah merasakannya, Yun," ucapnya lirih. "Sejak kecil, aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan di Tokyo. Panti asuhan yang kau kunjungi waktu itu," jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho ingat dengan panti asuhan yang dimaksud Jaejoong. Seketika, Yunho merasa bersalah karena ia tak mengetahui latar belakang Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya. "Mungkin aku memang merasa bahagia, karena aku memiliki teman-teman yang menyenangkan disana, tapi..." Tangisan Jaejoong mulai terdengar semakin keras.

Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. "Menangislah, Jae. Menangislah, kalau itu membuatmu tenang," kata Yunho lembut.

"Selama ini, aku hanya berusaha terlihat ceria. Tapi, aku tetaplah manusia yang payah," ujar Jaejoong menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ssst. Berhenti mengatakan bahwa kau payah," larang Yunho lembut. "Kau sama sekali tak payah, Jae. Kau terlihat hebat di mataku," puji Yunho tulus.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. "Kau memang selalu tahu cara menghiburku," gumamnya. Ia sudah berhenti terisak.

Yunho tersenyum lembut ke arah Jaejoong. "Harus kukatakan berapa kali bahwa kau terlihat lebih cantik kalau tidak sedang menangis," celetuk Yunho.

Dan Jaejoong langsung mencubit pelan lengan Yunho.

Yunho meringis kesakitan.

"Dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kau adalah Jung yang itu," gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho mengernyit. "Jadi, selama ini, kau tak menyadarinya?" tanya Yunho heran.

Jaejoong nyengir ke arah Yunho. "Kalau aku tak bertemu Appa-mu, mungkin aku tak akan menyadarinya," balas Jaejoong.

Yunho begitu gemas dengan Jaejoong dan mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya itu. "Aish, kau ini. Berpacaran dengan namja paling diidamkan dan kau tidak menydarinya? Jinjja," gerutu Yunho jengkel.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Kalau kau memang diidamkan banyak orang, kenapa kau memilih aku sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. Diusapnya wajah sang kekasih dengan lembut. "Karena aku baru meyakini, bahwa kaulah sosok yang kucari selama ini," ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Hatchi~" Tiba-tiba, Yunho bersin.

"Eh? Kau terkena flu?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Yunho mengusap hidungnya. "Ani. Aku memang seperti ini kalau terkena suhu dingin," jelas Yunho.

"Aish, ini semua pasti karena ulahku," gumam Jaejoong. "Ayo kita segera kembali ke rumahmu," ajak Jaejoong.

"Shirreo," ucap Yunho manja.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Keadaanmu bisa semakin parah, kalau berada disini terus," jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Ani. Hatchi~"

"Nah, kan?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja asal kau disini. Asal kau tetap memelukku dan berbagi kehangatan denganku," balas Yunho.

Sekali lagi, Jaejoong tersipu malu. Rona merah di pipinya terlihat begitu jelas.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. "Mulai sekarang, kau tak perlu merasa sedih lagi," kata Yunho. "Karena mulai sekarang, keluarga Jung adalah keluargamu juga."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho.

Dan keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan hari itu.

"Lihat! Salju turun lagi!"

* * *

_Jika kau merasa sendiri di dunia ini,_

_ingatlah bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu membutuhkan kehadiranmu_

**TBC**

* * *

Aneh ya, kalo Yonghwa sama Seohyun jadi Kakek-Neneknya Yunho?

Habis, Dee udah stuck ide. Dee gak tahu caranya bikin nama Korea. Takutnya jadi aneh dan salah. Akhirnya, aku pilih mereka berdua aja .

Dan kalo ada yg bertanya-tanya, kenapa marga Junsu dan Jaejoong bisa berbeda, akan dijelaskan lagi di next chap-nya. Karena Dee pingin liat Yunppa keliatan pabbo-nya *dijewer Yunppa*

Gimana menurut kalian momen YunJae-nya? Baguskah? Hehe XD

Mian kalo aneh. Soalnya, Dee nggak romantis dan nggak pernah pacaran *dirajam pacar Dee*

Dee mau curhat, nih. Sebenernya, fic ini udah mau Dee publish dari tadi. Tapi, tiap kali nge-save, gagal melulu dan Dee terpaksa nulis ulang *hiks*

Okelah, Dee cuma mau ngingetin, next chap YunJae mau nikah. Ditunggu, yaa ^^

Dan seperti biasa, Dee menunggu review-nya untuk nambah semangat. Gomawo :)

Love,

Jung Minrin


	7. Wedding Day

Maaf kalo update-nya lamaaaa banget. Karena Dee barusan ikut UN, trus file-file ff series Dee di laptop ngilang. Akhirnya, terpaksa Dee tulis ulang -,- Mianhae ya, readers ._.

Dee mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat readers yg setia baca, review dan support fic ini. Kalian adalah semangat buat Dee.

Untuk kalian semua, happy reading, ya!

* * *

TOKYO

Chapter 6 : Wedding Day

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Jung Yunho (26)

Kim Jaejoong (20)

Shim Changmin (17)

Park Yoochun (25)

Kim Junsu (16)

Kim Kibum (48)

Choi Siwon (50)

Naomi (OC-22)

.

.

_Hari pernikahan_

_Hari dimana dua sejoli yang saling mencintai dipersatukan di hadapan Tuhan_

_Hari dimana dua keluarga dipersatukan dalam ikatan yang lebih luas_

_Hari dimana hanya ada senyuman, tawa, dan kebahagiaan_

_Hari dimana rasa sedih dan tangisan disisikan oleh tangis bahagia dan haru_

_Berhasilkan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong melewati hari pernikahannya dan merajut hidup baru bersama?_

.

.

"Umma sudah berkeliling ke seluruh Seoul dan menemukan 3 hotel terbaik untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan kalian," jelas Kibum pada anaknya, Yunho dan calon menantunya, Jaejoong.

"Hm." Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan mendengarkan penjelasan Umma-nya.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Ada beberapa hal yang masih mengusik pikirannya.

"Umma sudah membawakan contoh aula dari 3 hotel tersebut," kata Kibum sambil mengambil beberapa lembar foto dan meletakkannya di meja, menunjukkannya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Lihatlah, Yun, Jae."

Yunho mengambil lembaran-lembaran foto yang ditunjukkan Umma-nya. Ia menyikut pelan lengan Jaejoong. "Hei Jae, lihatlah," bisiknya lembut.

"E-eh." Jaejoong seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho. "A-ada apa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat Jaejoong yang tidak fokus. "Lihatlah foto-foto ini, Jae," jelas Yunho sambil menyodorkan foto-foto yang dimaksud.

Jaejoong melihat foto-foto tersebut dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yunho. "Kau tahu, aku tak pandai dalam hal seperti ini," jelas Yunho.

"Joongie," panggil Kibum lembut pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya sejenak ke arah Kibum. "Ne, Umma?"

Kibum tersenyum, lantas bangkit dari duduknya. "Umma pergi ke dapur dulu, ne? Jika sudah menentukan pilihan, bicarakan saja pada Umma. Arrasseo?" pesan Kibum.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Arrasseo, Umma," balasnya sambil mengangguk kecil.

Kibum pun pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Jung, menuju dapur.

"Jadi?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sekali lagi.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Ne?" Jaejoong nampak masih bingung.

Yunho tertawa kecil, lantas mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong. "Mana yang bagus?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Jaejoong meringis malu. "Oh, ne, ne," balasnya kikuk. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan melhat foto-foto itu sekali lagi.

Diam-diam, Yunho memperhatikan sosok Jaejoong dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Yunho sadar, kalau hubungannya dengan Jaejoong masih belum terlalu intim. Jarang sekali, mereka bergandengan tangan atau berpelukan. Yunho sama sekali bukan ahlinya dalam melakukan skinship, sementara Jaejoong nampak masih malu-malu padanya. Tapi Yunho yakin kalau setelah mereka menikah nanti, hubungan mereka akan semakin membaik. Benar, kan?

"Semuanya nampak bagus," gumam Jaejoong, yang membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Eh?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap mata musang Yunho. Tiba-tiba, detak jantung Jaejoong mulai tidak teratur. Ia pun memutuskan untu segera menundukkan kepalanya. "Semuanya nampak bagus," ucapnya cepat.

Yunho mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong. "Oh, ya?"

"Hm, kurasa, aku pun bingung memutuskan yang terbaik," gumam Jaejoong terdengar sedih.

"Coba kulihat," pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong memberikan foto-foto dalam genggaman tangannya.

Yunho memperhatikan foto-foto itu sekali lagi. "Ah, benar juga. Semuanya memang tampak bagus, ya?" gumam Yunho.

"Bagaimana, Joongie?" tanya sebuah suara. "Kau sudah memutuskan?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala serempak. Ternyata, Umma mereka sudah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi setoples cookies dan 3 cangkir―entah apa isinya.

"Sepertinya, Jae kebingungan, Umma," balas Yunho, sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Oh, ya?" Kibum nampak terkejut. Ia pun meletakkan nampannya di atas meja, lantas duduk di atas sofa.

Jaejoong meringis kaku. "Hm, terserah pada Umma saja," celetuk Jaejoong, setengah berbisik, sambil mengembalikan foto-foto tersebut kepada Umma-nya.

Kibum menatap Jaejoong, sambil mengernyit heran. Ia melihat bahwa Jaejoong sama sekali tak bersela hari itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, Kibum pernah menjadi seorang calon pengantin. Ada saatnya bagi mereka untuk merasa lelah, jenuh, atau bosan dengan berbagai hal yang dihadapinya. Dan Kibum berusaha memahami keadaan Jaejoong. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," balas Kibum, lanta mengambil foto-foto yang dikembalikan Jaejoong. "Tapi kalau kau ingin mengubah pikiranmu, sampaikan saja pada Umma, ne?" kata Kibum memberitahu.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Permisi, aku ingin pergi ke kamar dulu, ne?" pamit Jaejoong.

Kibum tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong. "Ne. Istirahatlah saja, Joongie," pesan Kibum pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, Umma," balas Jaejoong. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke arah tangga, karena kamar tidurnya berada di lantai 2.

Yunho hanya menatap kepergian calon istrinya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

Setelah Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangan, tiba-tiba saja,

PLUK!

Sebuah bantal melayang dan tepat mengenai wajah tampan Yunho. "Aigo, Umma! Kenapa melemparku dengan bantal?" seru Yunho jengkel.

Kibum mengernyit tak suka. "Reaksi macam apa itu?" tanya Kibum tak suka.

"Maksud Umma?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Yak, calon istrimu nampak murung seperti itu! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja disini? Kenapa tidak menyusulnya?" gerutu Kibum jengkel. "Dasar Jung pabbo!" hardik Kibum kesal.

"Memangnya, Jaejoong terlihat murung?" tanya Yunho linglung.

Kibum menggeram kesal. "Aish, kenapa kau tak lebih pintar dari Appa-mu, sih? Dasar namja! Sama-sama tidak peka!" cibir Kibum. "Jelas-jelas, kalau Joongie sedang sedih, Jung! Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya," jelas Kibum.

Yunho hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ya! Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kibum geram. "Cepat susul Joongie ke kamarnya!" seru Kibum kesal.

Yunho mendengus pelan. "Ah, ne, ne," balasnya pasrah. Ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju kamar Jaejoong. '_Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Jaejoong, ya?_'

.

.

"Tangkap!" seru Changmin pada Junsu, sambil melempar sebuah bola basket.

Junsu berusaha melompat tinggi, namun tangannya bahkan tak bisa menyentuh bola basket yang sudah dilempar Changmin ke arahnya. Alhasil, bola itu pun terlempar semakin jauh. Junsu hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya ke atas tanah, karena kesal. "Aish, menyebalkan!" gerutu Junsu kesal.

Changmin tertawa kecil, lantas mengejar bola basket miliknya. Setelah berhasil menangkap bola basketnya, Changmin pun menghampiri Junsu dan menepuk pelan kepala Junsu. "Berlatihlah, kau pasti bisa," kata Changmin memberitahu.

Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya, karena tubuh Changmin yang memang menjulang tinggi―bahkan lebih tinggi dari Appa dan Hyung-nya. "Aku dilahirkan dengan postur tubuh yang pendek, Hyung," keluh Junsu. "Jadi, bagaimanapun juga aku berlatih, aku tak bisa disejajarkan dengan pemain basket seperti kau," imbuhnya lesu.

Changmin tersenyum kecil, lantas merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Junsu. "Kau tak boleh menyerah," kata Changmin lembut. "Salah satu temanku juga bertubuh pendek, tapi dia bahkan jago melakukan three point shoot," jela Changmin.

Mata Junsu langsung berbinar. "Jeongmal?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ne." Changmin mengangguk. "Kalau kau tak percaya, kapan-kapan, aku akan mengajakmu menonton pertandingannya," imbuh Changmin.

"Wah, pasti seru sekali!" seru Junsu riang.

Changmin tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kau melatih dribble-mu saja dulu?" tawar Changmin.

"Hm, boleh," jawab Junsu sambil mengangguk lucu. "Tapi, ajari aku ne, Hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Pasti, Jun-chan," balas Changmin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Junsu. "Nah, ayo!" ajak Changmin.

Junsu pun mengikuti Changmin yang hendak melatihnya.

'_Yunho Hyung benar-benar sangat beruntung. Keluarga barunya sangat menyenangkan_,' batin Changmin sambil melatih Junsu.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang asyik berguling-guling di bawah selimut tebalnya. Walaupun terkesan kekanakan untuk ukuran namja yang akan menikah, tapi Jaejoong tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mencari kesenangannya sendiri, berusaha menguapkan berbagai pikiran yang mengganjal.

CKLEK!

Karena terlalu asyik, Jaejoong bahkan tak sadar bahwa seseorang tengah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jae~"

Jaejoong langsung membeku di tempatnya. Ia langsung bertanya-tanya, '_Siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamar ini?_' Jaejoong bisa menduga bahwa orang itu bukanlah Junsu atau Kibum, karena suaranya terdengar berat. '_Bagaimana kalau itu adalah Yunho?_' duga Jaejoong. Ah, ia pasti akan sangat malu jika orang itu benar-benar Yunho.

"Jae," panggil suara itu sekali lagi.

Kini, Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada pergerakan di atas ranjang. Dan selimutnya mulai terbuka. "Kyaa!" seru Jaejoong kaget.

Yunho hanya terkikik geli. "Aigo, Jae. Apakah aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong meringis, lantas memperbaiki posisinya, sehingga terduduk di atas ranjang. "A-ani," balasnya gugup. "A-ada apa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, bagaimana, ya?" gumamnya.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran, melihat kebingungan Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. "Jae, apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Yunho takut-takut.

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut, karena Yunho menanyakan hal semacam itu padanya. "Hm, tidak, kok," jawab Jaejoong bohong. Jujur saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Begitu, ya?" gumamnya. "Oiya Jae, kau tahu kan?"

"Tahu apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Ingatlah, aku adalah kekasihmu. Arra?" kata Yunho mengingatkan.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tanpa berkedip selama sekian detik, lantas tersenyum kecil. "Ne, aku mengerti," balasnya lirih.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ka―"

"Sebenarnya," potong Jaejoong dengan suara pelannya.

Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiranku," ungkap Jaejoong.

Yunho pun memperhatikan kekasihnya dengan seksama. "Jadi, ada apa, Jae?" tanya Yunho cemas.

"B-bukan hal yang penting, kok," elak Jaejoong.

Yunho nampak semakin cemas. "Gwaenchana, ceritakan saja padaku," tegas Yunho. "Ingat, kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

Jaejoong bimbang. '_Haruskah aku menceritakannya pada Yunho_?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Hm, begini, Yun..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tentang pernikahan itu..."

"Ada apa dengan pernikahan?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Jaejoong masih terdiam, sibuk merangkai kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Yunho.

"A-apa kau belum siap menikah?" tanya Yunho sedih.

"Eh! Buk-bukan begitu," jawab Jaejoong cepat, sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat. "S-sebenarnya, aku ingin melangsungkan pernikahan kita di Jepang," ungkap Jaejoong lirih.

"Mwo?!" Yunho nampak terkejut.

"K-kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, kok," jelas Jaejoong. Ia menatap Yunho, sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Jae?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, aku pasti mengacaukan semuanya, ya?" gumamnya. "Pernikahan di Seoul pun tak apa, Yun," ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Kau tidak mengacaukan apa-apa. Semuanya masih bisa diatur, Jae," jelas Yunho.

"T-tapi..."

"Aku tak ingin melihat pengantinku sedih di hari pernikahannya nanti," potong Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Asal kau adalah pengantinku, aku akan baik-baik saja, Jae."

Dan semburat merah mulai menyeruak di pipi Jaejoong.

.

.

"Umma," panggil Yunho pada Kibum yang sedang memasak di dapur dengan para maid.

Kibum membalik tubuhnya. "Ada apa, Yun?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Umma?" tanya Yunho. "Tapi tidak disini," jelas Yunho.

"Oh, baiklah," balas Kibum. Ia pun melepaskan apron yang dikenakannya. "Tolong lanjutkan, ne?" pesan Kibum pada para maid.

Para maid pun mengangguk patuh, lantas melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ke taman belakang saja ya, Umma?" pinta Yunho.

"Ne, terserah kau," balas Kibum.

Sepasan ibu-anak itu pun pergi ke taman belakang rumah dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang tersedia.

"Memangnya, ada apa, Yun?" tanya Kibum pada Yunho.

"Aku tahu, apa yang mengganggu Jaejoong, Umma," jelas Yunho.

"Eh? Memangnya, apa?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ternyata, Jaejoong ingin melangsungkan pernikahannya di Jepang, Umma," jelas Yunho.

"Begitukah?" Kibum nampak terpana.

Yunho mengangguk. "Umma, kumohon, biarkan kami menikah di Jepang, ne?" mohon Yunho.

Kibum tersenyum kecil, lantas menepuk pundak putranya. "Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja, Umma mengijinkannya!"

.

.

_Jam 10 nanti, temui aku di taman dekat kantor Appa, ne?_

_Kekasihmu,_

_Jung Yunho ^^_

Jaejoong seperti tak bosan, meskipun sudah berulang kali membaca secari kertas yang berisikan pesan dari Yunho. Pesan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Dan setiap kali membacanya, Jaejoong pasti membayangkan kalau Yunho mengucapkannya secara langsung. '_Pasti akan terlihat lucu_,' pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kini, ia sudah berada di taman yang dimaksud Yunho. Jaejoong sudah pernah ke taman ini dengan Yunho sebelumnya dan Jaejoong juga sudah lumayan hafal dengan letak kantor Appa-nya, Jung Siwon. Jadi, Jaejoong bisa menemukan taman yang dimaksud dengan mudah.

Jaejoong sudah terduduk disana selama 10 menit, namun Yunho belum mun―

"Jae!" panggil sebuah suara, yang kedengaran seperti suara Yunho

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi. Dilihatnya Yunho yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Yunho.

Yunho langsung melihat jam tangannya, ketika tiba di depan Jaejoong. "Ah, aku terlambat 10 menit, ya?" gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchana," balas Jaejoong lembut. "Duduklah dulu, Yun," kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk pelan sisa tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Yunho mengangguk cepat, lantas duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Memangnya, ada apa memintaku datang kemari?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, lanta terkekeh pelan. "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan," ucap Yunho misterius.

"Oh?"

"Tutuplah matamu, Jae," pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong pun menutup matanya. Ia penasaran dengan kejutan yang akan diberikan oleh Yunho.

Tak lama, Yunho pun kembali bersuara, "Nah, sekarang bukalah matamu!"

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Yunho yang membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. "Apa ini?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Kejutan untukmu!" seru Yunho senang. "Lihatlah!" Yunho menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "T-tiket ke Jepang?" Jaejoong nampak terkejut.

"Ne!" balas Yunho mantap. "Karena kau menginginkan pernikahan di Jepang, maka aku akan mewujudkannya untukmu, Jae," jelas Yunho. "Kau senang?"

"T-tapi, aku..." Jaejoong menatap tak percaya ke arah tiket-tiket tersebut. "Ah, gomawo, Yunho!" seru Jaejoong senang, lantas menghambur dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat. "Gomawo, gomawo!" seru Jaejoong sekali lagi.

Yunho tertawa pelan. "Ne, ne. Apapun untukmu, Jae," balas Yunho.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho, seolah menyampaikan rasa senangnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh menjalari tubuhnya. '_Hangat sekali_.'

.

.

"Yeay! Jadi, kita akan pergi ke Jepang!" seru Junsu girang.

Changmin tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaeng barunya. Ia pun menepuk pelan pundak Junsu. "Ne, ne. Kita akan pergi ke rumahmu," balas Changmin.

Junsu masih terkekeh, karena terlalu senang. "Eh, tapi rumahku dan rumah Nii-chan tidak besar. Apa cukup?" tanya Junsu dengan polosnya.

Changmin kembali tertawa. "Kita akan tinggal di mansion keluarga Jung disana," balas Changmin. "Kau pasti senang, karena tempatnya sangat luas. Ada lapangan untuk bermain basket dan sepak bola. Ada kolam renang juga!" jelas Changmin dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah, jeongmal?" Junsu pun nampak tertarik. "Eh, tapi aku rindu dengan rumahku, Hyung," jelas Junsu murung.

Changmin berusaha mengerti perasaan Junsu. "Tentu saja, kau masih bisa mengunjungi rumahmu," timpal Changmin.

"Eh?"

"Ne. Dan jangan lupa, ajak aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?" mohon Changmin.

Junsu tertawa senang. "Tentu saja, Hyung!" seru Junsu senang. "Ah, aku benar-benar merindukan Jepang," gumam Junsu.

"Jepang pasti sangat indah, ya?" balas Changmin.

"Hm." Junsu mengangguk setuju. "Dan aku juga merindukan Paman Jidat Lebar!"

"Eh? Siapa itu Paman Jidat Lebar?"

.

.

"Wah, kau terlihat sangat tampan, Yunho-kun," puji Naomi yang memperhatikan Yunho dalam balutan pakaian pernikahannya. Naomi menyikut Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Lihatlah, Jae-chan, calon suami sangat tampan, ya?" tanya Naomi pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Dilihatnya sosok Yunho dengan malu-malu. "Ah, iya. Dia memang sangat tampan," balas Jaejoong, lantas menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Jaejoong mengakui bahwa Yunho sangat tampan dengan menggunakan pakaian tersebut. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong sedikit iri, '_Apakah aku pantas bersanding dengannya?_'

"Ah, biasa saja," balas Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Naomi hanya terkikik geli melihat sikap sepasang kekasih yang masih terkesan malu-malu itu. Hari itu, sesuai permintaan Kibum, Naomi pun menemani Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk melakukan _fitting_ baju pengantin. "Nah, Jae-chan, sekarang saatnya untukmu mencoba bajumu," kata Naomi mengingatkan.

"E-eh. Iya," balas Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu shop assistant yang siap membantunya untuk mencoba baju pengantinnya. Jaejoong pun masuk ke dalam kamar pas. Ia menatap lekat-lekat ke arah baju pengantinnya, nampak ragu.

Baju pengantin yang akan dikenakan Jaejoong di hari pernikahannya adalah kemeja berwarna merah muda yang akan dibalut dengan jas berwarna putih bersih. Jaejoong juga akan mengenakan celana penjang berwarna senada dengan jas yang dikenakannya.

'_Pakaian ini sangat indah_,' pikir Jaejoong. '_Memangnya, aku pantas memakainya?_' batin Jaejoong ragu.

Karena tak ingin membuat Yunho dan Naomi terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Jaejoong pun segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya dan kembali membalut tubuh polosnya dengan baju pengantinnya.

Jaejoong pun mematut tubuhnya di cermin yang tersedia di dalam kamar pas. '_Oh, aku terlihat sangat aneh_,' batinnya.

Dengan gugup, Jaejoong pun membalik tubuhnya dan membuka kamar pasnya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam, tak ingin melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Whoa!" seru sebuah suara. "Yunho-kun, lihatlah Jae-chan! Calon istrimu terlihat sangat manis, ya?"

Jaejoong merasa pipinya mulai memanas. '_Ya Tuhan, memangnya, rupaku seperti apa?_'

"Jae?" panggil sebuah suara yang dikenali Jaejoong sebagai suara Yunho. "Ya Tuhan, kau terlihat cantik sekali," puji Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Mata doe-nya bertemu dengan mata musang milik Yunho. Dilihatnya Yunho yang seolah menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, membuat Jaejoong semakin malu.

"Kemarilah, Jae," pinta Yunho.

Dengan langkah gugup, Jaejoong pun berjalan mendekati Yunho. "A-aku malu, Yun," bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho tertawa pelan, lantas mengangkat wajah Jaejoong. "Kenapa harus malu? Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Kim Jaejoong," puji Yunho sekali lagi.

Kali ini, Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya, karena Yunho sedang menahan wajahnya.

"Nah, kan. Jae-chan memang terlihat manis dan cantik," timpal Naomi. "Dan kalian pun terlihat sangat serasi," imbuh Naomi. "Lihatlah ke cermin!" perintah Naomi.

Yunho pun memutar tubuh Jaejoong agar keduanya sama-sama menghadap ke cermin. "Lihatlah! Kau sangat cantik, Jae," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memperhatikan pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. '_A-apa aku memang secantik itu_?' Jaejoong melirik ke arah pantulan tubuh Yunho di cermin. Namja itu pun nampak gagah dan tampan. '_Apa aku benar-benar terlihat serasi dengannya?_'

"Aku memang tak salah memilihmu, Kim Jaejoong," bisik Yunho senang, tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

.

.

"Wah, aulanya sangat besar!" gumam Junsu yang memandang takjub ke seluruh penjuru aula yang akan digunakan untuk pesta pernikahan Hyung-nya.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam aula, sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Ada yang menata meja-meja untuk makanan yang dihidangkan. Ada yang merangkai bunga-bunga indah. Ada yang menata tempat duduk.

'_Pernikahannya pasti sangat ramai,_" pikir Junsu senang. Ya, Junsu sangat senang dengan keramaian.

"Hei, Junsu!" panggil sebuah suara.

Junsu pun menoleh ke belakang. "Paman Jidat Lebar!" seru Junsu senang, ketika menyadari sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Park Yoochun.

Yoochun mengernyit tak suka. "Hei, hei, sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku begitu," gerutu Yoochun kesal. "Panggil aku Nii-san!" pinta Yoochun.

Junsu tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Hai, Yoochun Nii-san!" sapa Junsu. "Aku sangat merindukan Nii-san," jelas Junsu.

"Oh, ya?" Yoochun mengerjap takjub. "Hm, tapi kau pasti melewatkan waktu yang indah di Seoul, ya?" tebak Yoochun.

Junsu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Tentu saja! Changmin Hyung dan Siwon Appa sangat baik padaku!" jelas Junsu.

"Kau juga bertemu dengan Changmin?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ya. Dia juga menemaniku kesini, kok," jelas Junsu. "Tapi dia sedang pergi sebentar ke toilet."

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. "Wah, Nii-san-mu akan segera menikah, ya?" gumam Yoochun, sambil memandang keramaian di sekitarnya.

"Benar, Nii-san!" jawab Junsu. "Suatu saat nanti, aku juga akan menikah, seperti Jae Nii-san," ucap Junsu semangat.

"Kalau begitu, menikah saja denganku!" celetuk Yoochun.

"Yak! Kau kan, sudah tua!"

.

.

Jaejoong menatap ke arah langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Ia sedang duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. Ya, akhirnya Jaejoong kembali lagi ke rumahnya yang mungil, namun selalu berhasil memberikan ketenangan dan kedamaian bagi dirinya.

Besok adalah hari pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Karena itulah, Jaejoong ingin kembali ke rumahnya dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya sebagai seorang lajang di rumahnya, sambil menenangkan pikirannya sebelum hari panjang yang harus dilaluinya.

Jaejoong mengelus dinding rumahnya yang dicat dengan warna putih bersih. "Sebentar lagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu," gumamnya, seolah berbicara pada rumahnya. "Jujur saja, aku sangat menyayangimu. Tapi, aku harus pergi dan ikut dengan suamiku, Jung Yunho," lanjutnya. "Tenang saja, aku yakin, kalau Yunho adalah pria yang baik. Sangat baik," jelas Jaejoong. "Keluarganya juga sangat baik padaku dan Junsu. Jadi, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong merasakan air mata yang menggenangi mata doenya. "Aku tetap mengunjungimu disini. Jadi, jagalah dirimu baik-baik, ya?" mohon Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Perlahan, air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang mulus.

Jaejoong sama sekali bukan orang yang cengeng atau sensitif. Hanya saja, ia sudah menyayangi rumahnya seperti ia menyayangi Junsu. Rumahnya sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, seperti keluarganya saja.

Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil karena udara dingin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka.

'_Andaikan keluargaku masih ada di dunia ini_,' harap Jaejoong dalam hati. "Umma, Appa, dimanapun kalian berada, kuharap kalian berbahagia, karena disini, Joongie juga bahagia," ucap Jaejoong. "Joongie selalu mencintai kalian."

Dan seketika, Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya semakin hangat. Seolah keluarganya pun berada disana dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuknya hingga ia pun terlelap.

.

.

Yunho sudah berdiri di depan altar dengan didampingi oleh Yoochun, sebagai pendamping prianya. Ia menatap ke arah pintu gereja, tempatnya melangsungkan pernikahan. Sungguh, ia tak sabar untuk menunggu Jaejoong. Namun, disisi lain, ia juga merasa sangat gugup untuk melangsungkan pernikahan ini.

Tak lama, Jaejoong pun muncul dari balik pintu gereja dengan didampingi oleh Matsura Keiichi, seorang pria paruh baya yang menjadi wali Jaejoong. Jaejoong nampak semakin cantik. Bahkan, pria itu terlihat lebih cantik, dibanding dengan saat mereka mencoba baju pengantin mereka di butik.

Jaejoong terus berjalan ke arah altar dengan anggun, sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman indah.

Seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir di dalam gereja pun nampak takjub dengan penampilan Jaejoong, yang kecantikannya mengalahhkan seorang wanita sekalipun.

Matsura dan Jaejoong pun sudah tiba di depan altar.

Matsura menyerahkan Jaejoong pada Yunho. "Yunho-san, kutitipkan Jaejoong padamu. Kuharap, kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik," pesannya pada Yunho.

"Dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, Paman," balas Yunho mantap.

Kini, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun menghadap ke arah pendeta dan bersiap mengucap janji pernikahan.

Pendeta pun memulai pernikahan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, "Jung Yunho, apakah kau akan menerima Kim Jaejoong dalam keadaan senang dan sedih, sehat dan sakit, atau kaya dan miskin?" tanya sang pendeta pada Yunho.

"Ya. Saya bersedia," jawab Yunho mantap.

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau akan menerima Jung Yunho dalam keadaan senang dan sedih, sehat dan sakit, atau kaya dan miskin?" tanya sang pendeta pada Jaejoong.

"Saya bersedia," jawab Jaejoong dengan suara lembutnya, namun tetap terkesan yakin.

"Dengan begitu, kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri," ucap sang pendeta senang.

Dan tamu undangan pun ikut berbahagia. Apalagi, Kibum, Siwon, Jung Halmeoni, Junsu dan Changmin, sebagai keluarga terdekat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yoochun, Naomi dan Akira yang juga menghadiri pernikahan tersebut pun tampak bahagia atas pernikahan teman mereka.

"Tuan Jung, Anda dipersilakan mencium istri Anda," bisik sang pendeta pada Yunho.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun balas menoleh ke arah Yunho. Ia sangat gugup, karena Yunho akan menciumnya dan itu adalah ciuman pertama Jaejoong.

Yunho pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Dan...

CHU~

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Aku akan melakukannya jika kau benar-benar sudah siap, Jae," bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Ia senang karena menikah dengan pria yang begitu perhatian dengannya.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah, setelah mandi. Ia merasa sangat lelah, setelah melewati berbagai rangkaian acara pernikahannya yang melelahkan.

Kini, Jaejoong sedang berada di kamar hotel yang dikhususkan untuk kamar pengantinnya dengan Yunho.

Sementara Yunho?

Oh, Yunho sedang berbincang sebentar dengan beberapa relasinya.

CKLEK!

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, ketika pintu kamar hotelnya terbuka.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho, yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, hai, Yun," balas Jaejoong kikuk.

Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. "Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi sekarang," ucap Yunho. "Kau tahu, dimana piyamaku, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Hm, aku sudah meletakkannya di kamar mandi," jelas Jaejoong lembut.

"Ah, arigatou, Jae," balas Yunho. Yunho pun melesat ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mengelus dadanya perlahan. "Aduh, ada apa dengan jantungku ini?" gumam Jaejoong. Ya, detak jantungnya memang mulai tidak teratur, sejak Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tiba-tiba, Jaejoong teringat akan perbincangannya dengan Naomi dan Kibum Umma tentang malam pertama.

'_Wah, malam ini adalah malam pertama Jae-chan, bukan?_'

'_Ish, Naomi. Kau membuat Joongie malu!_'

'_Ahjumma, bagaimanapun juga, Jae-chan dan Yunho-kun akan melewatkan malam pertamanya, bukan?'_

'_Ah, benar juga, sih. Joongie, kau harus berhati-hati, ne?_'

'_Memangnya, kenapa Umma?'_

_'Karena malam pertama itu, rasanya akan sangat sakit. Tapi selanjutnya, akan terasa nikmat._'

_'Begitukah?'_

_'Ne. Yang paling penting, kau harus menyenangkan Yunho, ya? Umma dan Appa sudah tak sabar menimang cucu dari kalian.'_

_'Aku juga tak sabar melihat keponakanku.'_

Mengingatnya saja, bisa membuat pipi Jaejoong merona merah. Jaejoong yang polos pun mulai berpikiran mesum mengenai apa saja yang akan dilakukannya dengan Yunho malam ini.

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, karena menahan malu. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku berpikirkan jorok seperti itu?"

Setelah memastikan bahwa tubuhnya sudah bersih dan rapi, Jaejoong pun mulau membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia pun bimbang. Rasanya, ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Tapi, Kibum Umma mengatakan bahwa ia harus menyenangkan Yunho. Itu berarti bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar akan melewati malam pertama dengan Yunho, kan?

Namun, ketika membayangkan kata 'sakit' yang disampaikan oleh Kibum Umma, Jaejoong pun mulai ketakutan. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, berharap ia bisa segera tertidur dan tak perlu melewatkan malam pertamanya dengan Yunho malam itu juga.

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

'_Itu pasti Yunho_,' tebak Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun memposisikan tubuhnya, seolah ia sudah tertidur pulas.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho.

Jaejoong menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjawab panggilan suaminya.

"Oh? Kau sudah tidur, ya?" gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesah lega, karena Yunho tidak mencurigainya. Tak lama, Jaejoong merasa ranjangnya bergerak pelan, tanda bahwa Yunho sudah naik ke atas ranjang.

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. Ia menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. "Kau cantik sekali, Jae," bisiknya lembut. Lantas, Yunho pun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat ke arahnya.

Jaejoong menggeliat resah. "Y-yun..."

"Jae, maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu," ucap Yunho menyesal.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. "Yunho, k-kau tidak..."

Yunho mengernyit. "Tidak apa, Jae?"

"Kau t-tidak akan melakukan 'i-itu', ya?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho semakin bingung. "Itu apa?"

"M-maksudku, m-malam pertama," jelas Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho tertawa pelan. "Tidak, mungkin tidak sekarang, Jae," balas Yunho lembut. "Kau pasti masih lelah, kan? Kita bisa melakukannya kapanpun, Jae. Asalkan kau sudah siap," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Yunho. "B-benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk pasti. "Nah, sekarang, kita tidur, ya?" ajak Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tapi, bolehkah aku memelukmu begini?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, lantas mengangguk malu-malu.

Yunho tersenyum senang, lantas mengecup pipi Jaejoong sekilas. "Arigatou, Jae," bisiknya lembut.

Keduanya pun mulai memejamkan mata dan bersiap terbang ke alam mimpi, dengan Yunho yang senantiasa memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

**TBC**

Apakah YunJae Shipper ikut hadir dalam pernikahan YunJae? Dee udah sebarin undangannya ke kalian semua, lho /plak/

Maaf, kalo tadi ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam tata cara pernikahan. Dee nggak pernah nikah, jadinya nggak tahu, haha XD

Dee mau jelasin, kalo disini, hubungan Changmin dan Junsu itu kayak saudara aja. Jadi, nggak bakalan ada cinta di antara mereka. Biarkan Jun-chan dengan Chunnie Oppa :) Dan Changmin sama Dee aja /plak/ Maksudnya, Changmin sama seseorang yang udah Dee siapin nantinya ^^ Jadi, sabar aja, ne?

Terus, apakah suatau saat nanti, readers mengharapkan 'ehem' diantara YunJae. Yah, rating-nya naik dikit gitulah. Meskipun Dee nggak yakin bisa bikinnya, sih. Tapi, kalau readers berminat, silakan bilang aja, hoho ^o^

Oiya, apakah penceritaan Dee terlalu cepat? Apakah tulisan Dee aneh atau jelek? Maaf, ini semua karena Dee lama nggak nulis. Mood lagi jatuh juga setelah sadar kalau file-file ngilang -,- Tolong semangatin Dee, supaya tulisan Dee makin bagus, dengan nulis review kalian. Okay?

Love,

Jung Minrin


End file.
